XMen e o Renascimento da Fênix
by Roxane Norris
Summary: A Mansão X ainda está sob o efeito de suas perdas recentes, quando há uma reviravolta na história, e uma moça surgida do nada cai nos braços de Wolverine. O passado voltará, escuro, mas o presente não pode ser subjugado. Adoraria ter reviews! Obrigada!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic**: X-Men e o Renascimento da Fênix 

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader:** Natércia Araújo

**Pares**: Wolverine/O.C.

**Censura:** Rated T

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama/ Aventura

**Spoilers**: do último filme.

**Resumo:** A Mansão X ainda está sob os efeitos de suas perdas recentes, quando há uma reviravolta, e o destino atira uma bela mulher nos braços de Wolverine... O passado irá voltar, em tons escuros, mas o presente não poderá ser subjugado.

**Agradecimentos: **à Natércia, minha filha fofa, que aceitou betar a fic com muito carinho!

**Dedicatória:** à minha cunhada, Marcia, a quem eu devo não só o incentivo a escrever essa fic, como também, o carinho com que ela me ouve! Te amo! 

**Disclaimer:** X -men e seus personagens são de propriedade da Marvel, entre outros, ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu. Só os uso para entretenimento e prazer pessoal.

**Capítulo 1**

_Westchester – Nova Iorque_

Ororo Munroe estava sentada à frente da escrivaninha no lugar tantas vezes ocupado por Charles Xavier, onde uma pilha de papéis esperava por sua apreciação. Juntamente com Logan, ela havia assumido a direção da escola para jovens superdotados. Entretanto, as coisas não caminhavam tão bem quanto ambos gostariam, muito menos como Wolverine gostaria, e esse simples fato explicava sua ausência no Instituto Xavier naquele momento. Ororo soltou um longo suspiro, e puxou para sua frente a edição do "Clarim Diário", focalizando de imediato a manchete: _Criminosos em potencial ou prisioneiros políticos? _Sua expressão se contraiu num muxoxo de irritação e continuou a folhear as páginas do jornal. Uma matéria em especial, no entanto, chamou-lhe atenção: _Superpoderes não trazem superprevilégios. _Ela correu os olhos sobre as linhas escritas em letra de forma, onde uma advogada de Direito Super-Humano, a Dra. Jennifer Walters, defendia a aprovação da Lei de Registro de Super-Humanos como forma de reintegração desse grupo a sociedade num todo, porém tomando o cuidado para que não ocorra discriminação, já que isso seria inconstitucional. _O fato de que temos agentes que promovem a justiça e a ordem utilizando-se de seus superpoderes, não os capacitam a continuar mantendo essa mesma postura sem que o façam por canais adequados. - disse a Dra. Walters ao repórter do Clarim – Imagine quantas vidas a mais poderiam ser salvas se tivéssemos bombeiros superpoderosos e bem treinados?_

Ororo fechou o jornal e jogou-o displicente sobre a mesa. Talvez Logan estivesse certo, e essa maldita lei só fosse servir para dividir a população mutante restante, já que pessoas como eles, os X-Men, não seriam afetados por ela. Não havia dúvidas de quem eram, o que faziam e seus nomes verdadeiros, nem tampouco, onde residiam, e essa confiança depositada pelo governo sobre eles, estava gerando um mal-estar muito grande entre os outros mutantes. O olhar dela se perdeu além das colinas que completavam a paisagem dos jardins da Mansão Xavier, para além daqueles muros havia um acampamento de mutantes, guardado por sentinelas e tido como um lugar de proteção para eles até sua inserção na sociedade. Ao entrar no acampamento, todos os mutantes assinam um documento que os compromete a cumprir os regulamentos de segurança da recente reformada Lei de Segurança Interna. Isso inclui, como era de ser esperar, severas restrições á sua liberdade de movimento. Na prática, eles eram prisioneiros, e isso ia de encontro aos interesses do Instituto, que atuava junto ao governo, através de Henry "Hank" McCoy, recém nomeado Ministro das Relações Sociais junto aos Mutantes, para que essa lei fosse alterada. 

O Dia M, como ficara conhecido o dia em que mais de 90 por cento da população mutante perdeu seu gene X e se tornaram-se normalmente humanas, tornara-se também um divisor de águas. Não que a escola dependesse da verba doada pelo governo para se manter, haviam várias outras doações muito mais importantes, mas esse fato servia como elo, um compromisso velado de que o governo reconhecia a existência dos mutantes e os incentivava a serem inseridos na sociedade como um todo. A reviravolta causada pela Lei de Registro de Super-humanos, atingiu também o Instituto, pois ele começou a funcionar como um centro de re-locação para mutantes, numa tentativa clara de seus diretores de se aproximar o máximo possível daqueles estavam sendo segregados pela mesma sociedade que inventara a cura para tantos que a desejavam, mas não respeitavam a escolha de outros tantos. 

Ororo sabia, assim como Xavier, que não era um passo fácil a ser dado por ambos os lados, mas até aquele momento esses passos não haviam sido dados como esperavam, e cada vez menos pessoas se esforçavam para isso. Os papéis sobre a mesa voltaram ser o foco da atenção dos olhos castanhos, e por alguns instantes sua mente vagou. A lembrança do antigo diretor preenchendo cada lacuna vazia de seus pensamentos, a forma como ele havia morrido e as perdas de Jean e Scott. Tudo isso ainda formava um quebra-cabeça extremamente confuso em sua mente, como se alguma peça destoasse do todo, ou estivesse fora de seu lugar. E cada vez que pensava sobre isso, só chegava a uma resposta, a peça mal encaixada na história era Jean Grey?

Ela se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a enormes vidraças, que cobriam toda a extensão de parede a sua frente, fitando os jardins da mansão mais de perto. 

- A saudade é um sentimento estranho, nos corrói em segundos, deixando um grande vazio em seu lugar. - sussurrou para si mesma.

Tempestade cruzou os braços vendo o céu tomar cores alaranjadas anunciando o crepúsculo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, intimamente pedia para que Logan voltasse em segurança, mas nunca se sabe o que realmente se passa na cabeça de Wolverine. Ororo fitou o céu mais uma vez antes de tomar a direção da porta do escritório e sair para o corredor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longe dali, Logan acelerava a motocicleta que fora de Scott ao máximo. A paisagem da estrada corria ao seu lado como borrões coloridos. O vento batia em seu rosto fazendo-o esboçar um leve sorriso. Há dois anos Jean e Charles haviam partido, e apesar de tentar não pensar nisso, a imagem da ruiva vinha como ondas em sua mente, se propagando em direção ao infinito. Desde aquele maldito dia em que a matara, James Hewett era assombrado por essas lembranças, e o que mais o irritava era o fato de que nas tórridas cenas em seus sonhos, a Jean que ele via era, na realidade, a Fênix. Junto com esses problemas que atormentavam sua mente, havia ainda a maldita Lei de Registro de Super-humanos, algo que ele, Logan, via como uma fonte contínua de preocupação. Não acreditava na bondade da sociedade a sua volta, muito menos a que vinha dos poderosos, mesmo sabendo que havia muita gente decente entre eles, mas em sua maioria, omissa. Suas têmporas latejaram, a veia estufou numa demonstração clara de que seu sangue borbulhava ao pensar sobre isso. 

Afastou esses pensamentos, deixando que seu olhar vagasse pela estrada, onde os últimos raios de sol jogavam sua luz pálida sobre o asfalto. Em frações de segundo, como um flash, um vulto surgiu na frente da motocicleta saído do nada e atravessou a estrada. Sem ter muito tempo para reagir, Logan jogou a motocicleta para o lado, desviando do que quer que fosse que cruzara seu caminho, e derrapando alguns metros pelo acostamento. Foi projetado para fora da motocicleta, embolando-se ao chão de terra batido. O rosto foi arrastado contra o chão, assim como os braços e os joelhos, até que o atrito provocado pelo peso de seu corpo o fizesse parar, desacordado.

Não levou muito tempo para recobrar a consciência, mas a cabeça doía uma enormidade. Tentou erguer o corpo, mas ao apoiar o cotovelo no chão percebeu o quanto a jaqueta que mais gostava estava danificada, e trincando os dentes irritado, se levantou, limpando alguns grãos de areia de cima dela. As lesões que deveriam existir devido a queda, haviam desaparecido por completo, e tudo o que restara era a maldita dor de cabeça que alfinetava suas têmporas enquanto se dirigia até a motocicleta caída sobre a areia. Com o olhar aborrecido, avaliou as condições gerais da motocicleta, colocou-a de pé e andou mais um pouco adiante. 

Ainda estava intrigado sobre o que se colocara a sua frente na estrada. Há uns cinqüenta metros a frente, encontrou um corpo estirado na pista. Ele estreitou os olhos para cena preocupado, não tinha acertado ninguém, desviara em tempo, mas era óbvio que alguma estava errada. Andou mais apressado e alcançou o suposto lugar do acidente, onde o corpo jazia coberto por uma capa escura, imóvel. Seu coração acelerou e ele se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo para verificar a respiração.

A capa estava extremamente molhada, diria-se até mesmo, que estava encharcada. Logan tomou-lhe o pulso, estava fraco, mas não aparentava ser algo grave, talvez apenas um desmaio, e com a outra mão virou o rosto para si. O capuz caiu para o lado, surpreendendo-o e deixando a mostra as feições delicadas de uma mulher com seus trinta e poucos anos, os lábios estavam esmaecidos, respirando devagar. Os olhos castanhos a fitaram por alguns momentos, e ele afastou totalmente o capuz do rosto dela. Aparentemente não havia nenhum hematoma na cabeça que revelasse algum ferimento mais profundo, e por minutos, Logan deixou-se admirar a mulher diante de seus olhos com mais atenção. Os cabelos castanhos com reflexos loiros e curtos, caíam-lhe na altura do pescoço, e formavam, juntamente com a pele morena do colo e os ombros delicados, um quadro bem atraente. Logan abriu mais um pouco a capa, vendo o corpo esguio aparecer envolto no que parecia ser uma camisola. O tecido fino assentava perfeitamente sobre as formas sinuosas do corpo feminino em seus braços, e ele não pode deixar de dar um assobio e sorrir, murmurando cínico: - Que belezinha - Entretanto, voltando a realidade da situação de ambos, e com uma certa preocupação pelo bem estar da moça, tornou a fechar o tecido mais grosso envolta dela. Com as coisas do jeito que iam, não seria bom deixá-la caída na estrada para que qualquer um achasse e tirasse suas próprias conclusões de algum relato que porventura ela visse a fazer do acidente.

Logan se levantou, erguendo-a nos braços. Olhou para os lados e constatou também, que não haveria ajuda num raio de quilômetro, afinal, quando ele decidia ficar sozinho, ele ficava sozinho. Bufou e tomou a direção da moto praguejando baixinho consigo mesmo. Trouxe-a para perto do corpo, colocando-a sentada junto a ele na motocicleta. Aninhou-a gentilmente entre seus braços, a cabeça dela pendeu para lado, escorando-se em seu tórax, e sem pensar duas vezes, acelerou a motocicleta na direção contrária a que estava indo. Uma nuvem de poeira flutuou atrás deles, nublando a noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Instituto Xavier – 21:30_

Ororo estava de volta aos seus afazeres no escritório, queria deixar tudo em ordem para o dia seguinte e não tencionava esperar por Logan para fazê-lo, mas foi tirada deles pela luz que irradiava de um farol que vinha na direção da mansão. Ela encarou a escuridão vendo o ponto brilhante se aproximar e pensou: - Desta vez ele voltou mais cedo – mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos aí. Assim que a imagem tomou contornos mais definidos, ela pode verificar que Logan não estava sozinho e seus olhos se arregalaram. Em passos rápidos tomou a direção da garagem.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**N/A: Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo, ainda tem mais 14... Ou seja, adoraria saber o que acharam, ok? Muito obrigada pelo carinho de quem chegou até aqui! Bjs.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Logan caminhava com a moça nos braços na direção de Ororo, e essa por sua vez, tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupada. Assim que ele se aproximou, interpelou-o:

- O que aconteceu? - A voz era suave, mas possuía um leve tom de reprovação, e com cuidado, sugeriu: - Você não tem nada a ver com o fato dessa moça está inconsciente... - e encarando-o em castanhos vibrantes concluiu taxativa: - Ou tem?

Ele não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas, passou por ela com a moça nos braços e tomou o caminho da enfermaria. A expressão de Tempestade se contraiu num muxoxo contrafeito, virando-se, seguiu-o. Cruzaram alguns corredores, parando em frente a uma porta que foi aberta com um leve toque de botão. Logan entrou, seguido por Ororo e depositou a jovem sobre a maca. Acoplou-a aos aparelhos para um exame mais minucioso e sentou-se na frente do computador. Tempestade o observava proceder com o exame, e sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo, disse:

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Logan digitou meia dúzia de palavras no computador e sem desviar o olhar da tela de cristal líquido, respondeu-a secamente:

- Se seu interesse fosse puramente pelo estado que a moça se encontra, eu não me oporia em responder suas perguntas – teclou mais algumas palavras e prosseguiu: - Entretanto, eu sei que está apenas interessada em saber se estou envolvido em problemas.

- Bom, eu diria que diante de seu histórico, essa é uma conclusão óbvia – rebateu, olhando a tela por cima dos ombros dele – Só que dessa vez eu creio ter me enganado, você está preocupado demais em se certificar se ela está bem. Se a tivesse atingido estaria tentando negar os fatos. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ela entrou na minha frente na estrada – respondeu curto, um sorriso irônico crispando seus lábios.

- Logan! - protestou a africana.

- Eu não disse que acertei-a, disse? - encarou-a em castanhos maliciosos – A doida surgiu do nada, no meio do nada, mas eu consegui desviar em tempo.

- E o que a fez ficar assim?

- É o que gostaria de saber – Sorriu cínico - Os exames não acusam nada... – apertou novamente as teclas, deixando que Ororo tivesse acesso aos resultados dos exames, e completou: – Nem um osso quebrado, um trauma, escoriações, nada.

- Aparentemente o quadro dela é estável – murmurou, fitando a moça sobre a maca, curiosa.

- Não adianta ficarmos aqui elucubrando respostas para esse mistério – disse seco, deixando a cadeira e se afastando do monitor – Até a bela adormecida acordar, estamos no escuro...

Tempestade assentiu com leve aceno de cabeça e sentou, digitando no teclado. Logan colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jeans surrada, e tomou a direção da porta, mas antes de deixar a enfermaria, avisou-a:

- Vou pegar uma cerveja, e se ela acordar eu vou está na sala de TV tentando entorpecer meu cérebro com alguma porcaria inútil. - apertou o botão para abrir a porta, e completou: - É só me avisar que venho correndo interrogá-la, com um jeito todo especial... - deu uma leve risadinha e a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Ela deixou-se ficar parada analisando a moça deitada sobre a maca, respirava calmamente, parecia apenas adormecida. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de horas para ela recobrar os sentidos. Com um leve suspiro, e sem ter o que fazer a mais, Ororo deixou a enfermaria cerca de meia hora depois de Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lago Alkali_

O vento soprava frio sobre a superfície do lago. O espelho de água até então calmo, revirou-se bruscamente numa sucessão de anéis concêntricos. A escuridão da noite apesar de tragar tudo ao seu redor não impedia que se visse a agitação momentânea que tomava conta das águas. Uma massa de água se concentrou ao centro do lago e subiu a uma altura de três metros, girando incessantemente.

Não havia sons repercutindo ali, parecia que o local inteiro havia sido preenchido pelo vácuo. Poucas frações de segundos depois, tudo tornou ao seu devido lugar, um plácido espelho d'água. Os cabelos ruivos agitaram ao vento, a pele clara brilhava sobre a luz da lua, enquanto um leve sorriso crispava os lábios de Rachel. Ela andou pela superfície do lago até a margem sem deslocar uma gota, e ao tocar a grama úmida de orvalho, seus olhos escureceram. A Fênix retornara das cinzas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan estava deitado no sofá frente da televisão, que emitia um ruído irritante pela ausência de sintonia do canal, quando se levantou de um golpe só. Abriu os olhos preocupados e fixou o aparelho com dificuldade, soltando um longo suspiro, o maldito sonho o assolara novamente. Pôs-se de pé e desligou a televisão, tomando a direção de seu quarto. Já estava no corredor, quando resolveu voltar até a enfermaria e ver como estava a moça.

A porta correu para o lado, e ele entrou no ambiente onde a moça estava deitada sobre a maca, imóvel. Logan se aproximou, fitando-a em castanhos preocupados, queria entender o que acontecera, já que parecia impossível que houvesse sido ele o responsável por aquilo. Admirou as feições dela e afastou os fios de cabelo do rosto. Assim que terminou sua analise e se preparava para deixar a enfermaria, a mão fina segurou-o pelo pulso fazendo-o virar-se assustado. Logan encarou-a pela primeira vez, vendo um leve sorriso aflorar em seus lábios. Os olhos de uma vivacidade intensa mergulharam nos seus.

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... - balbuciou de volta – Onde estou?

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? - rebateu impaciente.

- Eu estava correndo numa floresta... - fitou-o assustada, os olhos marejaram, enquanto prosseguia aos soluços: - Chovia muito e ele... - arfou longamente - Ele não parava de me perseguir. Ele queria... - a voz falseou e ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, completando num murmúrio: - Me matar.

Logan a fitou aturdido, enquanto a via tremer sob o efeito do soluços e do choro compulsivo. Aproximou-se com cuidado, para não assustá-la ainda mais e, sem saber exatamente porquê, passou seus braços envolta dela, tentando passar-lhe um pouco de confiança.

- Está segura, apenas tente se acalmar, srta... - murmurou ao encontro dos cabelos castanhos dela.

- Ivy – completou baixo – Ivy Peace.

- Srta. Peace – disse-lhe Logan, sem muito jeito com a situação, e optando por apenas afagar-lhe os cabelos – , depois conversamos melhor, está bem?

Ivy assentiu fixando seu olhar no homem a sua frente, e enxugando suas lágrimas, completou com um sorriso pálido:

- Desculpe-me - respondeu, desviando seu olhar dos dele, e completou sem graça: - Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça – rebateu frio, se afastando dela – Apenas fiz o que qualquer um faria no meu lugar.

- Não... - murmurou ao vê-lo se colocar impassível ao lado da maca – Você me salvou.

- Srta. Peace... - Ele recomeçou com calma.

- Ivy – Ela o corrigiu com um novo sorriso tímido.

- Ivy – saiu como um rosnado contrafeito, prosseguindo: - você surgiu do nada diante de mim, numa estrada movimentada. – Seu tom se tornara duro, e completou vendo os olhos dela o fitarem confusos. – Pode explicar-me como isso aconteceu?

- Eu n-não sei – balbuciou levando a mão a cabeça – Eu só me lembro de correr e estar muito irritada... - Os olhos dela vidraram e as mãos posaram sobre os lábios – Acho que o matei – disse horrorizada, encarando Logan em castanhos úmidos.

Logan notou que a moça ainda estava fora de si, e completou num tom ameno:

- É melhor descansar um pouco, Ivy – Sorriu-lhe complacente – Seu dia foi cheio. - e percebendo a confusão mental em que ela se encontrava, concluiu: - Amanhã conversamos mais.

Ela assentiu brevemente com a cabeça, ainda imersa em seus pensamentos, mas antes que Logan transpusesse a porta, falou:

- Tenho certeza que o matei – Ela o viu virar e encará-la em castanhos cintilantes.

- Então, iremos a polícia logo cedo – ponderou Wolverine.

- Não, eles iriam me condenar apenas – evitou encará-lo ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente da maca – Não ouviriam minhas razões.

- E porque fariam isso? - rebateu firme.

- Porque eu faço coisas que fogem ao meu controle quando estou nervosa – respondeu receosa.

- Como assim faz coisas? - estreitou seu olhar sobre ela, intrigado.

- Eu posso mover os quatro elementos apenas como um gesto de mão... - tremeu ao dizer isso, e Logan esboçou um leve sorriso cínico.

- Você é uma mutante, é isso que está querendo me dizer? - Correu os olhos pela silhueta dela deixando-a encabulada.

- Sim, sou...

O sorriso se alargou, crispando ainda mais os lábios de Logan, enquanto a ouviu concluir:

- O que há de engraçado nisso? - Fitou-o intrigada. – Não tem medo do que eu possa fazer a você?

- A mim? - Logan perguntou, surpreso, deixando que seu sorriso passasse de cínico à malicioso. – Contra mim não conseguirá nada, doçura... Mesmo que tente – Seus olhos encontraram os dela, profundos, deixando-o extremamente desconfortável. E desviando-os, completou: – , mas eu a trouxe ao lugar certo. Se sentirá em casa aqui...

- Onde estou?

- Instituto Xavier.

- Sim, eu já ouvi falar sobre ele. E você é... - deixou a frase incompleta.

- Logan – Virou-se novamente para deixar a enfermaria – Bem vinda ao seu novo lar, mas aconselho-a a ir com calma até amanhã, espere um pouco mais para fazer novos amigos -, e antes de deixá-la a sós, virou seu rosto para ela uma vez mais, dizendo: - Boa noite, Ivy...

Ivy nada disse, apenas deixou-se ficar contemplando a porta fechada da enfermaria.

_**88888888888888**_

_**N/A: **_

_**-Agradeço de coração as reviews que recebi! Espero que continuem gostando de acompanhar a fic. Beijos grandes a minha betinha Na, Carlinha e Melidora.**_

_**-Vou fazer apenas uma breve explicação aqui, eu estou seguindo a história do filme, não a dos quadrinhos, onde a Fênix/Rachel é uma personalidade desenvolvida na mente de Jean, ok?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

O grupo de Sentinelas não percebeu a aproximação dela, e Rachel adentrou com facilidade o acampamento mutante nas imediações da mansão Xavier. Os olhos verdes cintilavam na direção dos dois homens a sua frente numa ameaça velada. Não havia como o Grouxo, ou Dente-de-Sabre, contestar sua liderança a partir do momento que Magneto e Mística perderam seus poderes por completo. E convencê-los, fracos de espíritos como eram, não foi uma tarefa muito difícil.

Em menos de uma semana já contava com um grupo de sete seguidores, que se intitulavam, Irmandade Mutante, e uma matéria excepcional de primeira página em todos os tablóides sobre o abandono da área de segurança pelo grupo. Rachel havia escolhido o esconderijo de Magneto como base de suas operações, e depois de uma dose de persuasão e poderes extras, fez com que o grupo a seguisse. Entretanto, havia divergências tênues entre o que ela queria e o que a maioria desejava, mas isso com tempo ela poderia adequar a suas necessidades.

Os cabelos ruivos balançaram levemente com a brisa vinda da janela atrás de si, e após algum tempo, ergueu seus olhos até encontrar a figura de Dente-de- Sabre que a fitava longamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan desligou a televisão, e se pôs de pé indo até as grandes vidraças que davam para os jardins da mansão. Dali ele tinha a visão perfeita do divertimento dos jovens mutantes, um jogo de volleyball. Correu os olhos pelos dois grupos próximos a rede, e os lábios crisparam num esboço de um sorriso ao se deparar com a bela moça na posição de levantadora da equipe verde, Ivy Peace. Havia uma semana que ela chegara ali, e desde o encontro que tivera com ela naquela mesma noite, não a procurara de novo. Havia algo estranho na moça, ele podia sentir, e deixou que Ororo procedesse as perguntas a ela.

Para surpresa dela, mas não de Logan, Ivy não se lembrava de muita coisa. Tudo que afirmava era ter agredido seu pai, num momento de fúria quando ele a atacara num celeiro, e isso aparentemente, teria sido-lhe fatal. Não sabiam onde, nem como, nem quem procurar. Havia somente a moça, Ivy Peace, atormentada por ter supostamente matado o pai. O que para Logan não explicava muita coisa, nem mesmo o fato dela não possuir nenhuma lesão no corpo que foi arrastado contra a areia. Bufou, sem no entanto desviar seu olhar da cena protagonizada por ela ao marcar um ponto de voleio.

Uma voz conhecida soou depois do leve barulho da porta se abrindo, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos:

- O que achou da fuga? - perguntou-lhe McCoy – Se é que podemos tratar isso como um simples abandono de lar, como querem nos fazer acreditar.

- Acho, como você, que há mais coisas envolvidas... - respondeu curto Logan, sem encará-lo.

- E arriscaria um palpite? - disse-lhe, fazendo a cadeira da escrivaninha ranger sobre o chão ao sentar-se nela.

- Encrencas – rebateu firme, desviando seu olhar para o doutor e sorrindo.

- Tem razão. Eles estavam esperando por um deslize nosso para cair encima de nós como abutres – Hank digitava alguma coisa no computador ali perto, enquanto prosseguia: - O cerco vai se fechar ainda mais...

- Nunca aceitei uma idéia contrária a essa, doutor – cortou-o Logan – Não se interessam por nós, apenas fingem que o fazem. Talvez seja uma maneira de comprar sua entrada no Céu...

- Não acredita que eles possam criar consciência a nosso respeito? - ponderouu Fera.

- Você, como eu, sabe muito bem que o dia que a Humanidade criar alguma consciência será o fim dela... – retrucou Logan, abandonando sua posição em frente a vidraça e tomando o caminho da porta.

Houve um silêncio até que Wolverine alcançou a porta, mas antes que a abrisse, a voz de McCoy o interpelou uma vez mais:

- E a moça? Como está ela?

- Moça? - Logan se fez de desentendido, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jeans.

- Ivy Peace – respondeu-lhe o doutor ao ficar de pé e se deslocar pelo aposento até o sofá.

- Melhor do que eu, está com certeza – e retomando seu gesto de abrir a porta, ouviu-o continuar:

- Logan – chamou-o.

Wolverine interrompeu seu gesto, e com uma crispada de lábios contrafeita, virou-se para Fera, encarando-o.

- O que quer me contar bola de pêlo? - Viu o homem azulado lhe sorrir.

- Já sabe quem ela é? - Logan se aproximou dele, sentando no sofá a sua frente.

- Uma mutante maluca que se jogou na frente da minha motocicleta – gracejou, e escurecendo seu olhar, jogou as pernas sobre o restante do sofá, completando: -, mas tenho certeza que vai me convencer do contrário.

- Em parte você tem razão – assentiu calmamente McCoy vendo Logan arquear levemente a sobrancelha, demonstrando surpresa – Entretanto, eu andei procurando mais a respeito dela depois que Tempestade me deu um relatório do que conseguiu apurar sobre a moça...

- Descobriu que perdeu seu tempo? - ironizou Logan, voltando a posição normal e projetando seu tronco para frente, na direção de Fera.

- Bom, há coisas sobre o passado dela que eu acredito que ela mesmo desconheça... - Fera adotou um semblante preocupado, sem lhe dar atenção.

- Escute aqui, doutor, vamos parar com esses joguinhos – rosnou irritado – Desembucha logo.

- Ivy Peace é filha do Cel. Strike – retrucou prontamente McCoy.

O semblante de Logan endureceu, e ele se colocou de pé, andando pelo cômodo.

- Aparentemente ela esteve desaparecida nos últimos trinta e oito anos... - explicou Fera, vendo Wolverine estacar e mirá-lo apreensivo.

- O que exatamente descobriu, Hank?

- O Cel. William Strike foi casado por anos com a mãe de Jason, contudo, mantinha um caso com sua assistente Helen Peace – pigarreou o doutor antes de prosseguir a história – E dessa união resultou uma gravidez...

- Continue – exigiu Logan em castanhos cintilantes.

- Eu diria uma gravidez bem orquestrada... Uma inseminação. Ambos, por motivos diferentes, eu creio decidiram levar o experimento adiante – disse Fera com calma – Você não foi a única experiência dele...

- Como assim?

- Genética, Logan – rebateu Fera – Eles se aventuraram pelo ramo da genética, mutação combinada... A moça apresenta um poder de cura tão bom quanto o seu.

Wolverine cerrou os punhos, e fechando os olhos, murmurou:

- Está querendo dizer que eu sou pai de uma mulher de mais de trinta anos?

- Longe disso – rebateu McCoy firme – Ele apenas se apoderou de alguns genes mutantes para combinar aos dele e de Helen, dentre eles, o seu. Isso explica o poder dela de manipular os quatro elementos.

- Acho que isso explica muita coisa... - murmurou Wolverine.

- Uma arma letal, eu diria.

- E como Strike a deixou vagando por aí? - perguntou Logan.

- Esse é um ponto curioso – sorriu-lhe McCoy – Não há registro do nascimento da menina...

- Não há? - repetiu confuso – Como chegou até ela então?

- Cruzando dados – rebateu triunfante – Helen Peace se casou com um homem chamado Tim Norton, e teve uma filha com ele...

- Ivy...

- Exatamente – confirmou Fera.

- E Strike não suspeitou de nada?

- Helen foi esperta – riu McCoy – Escondeu a menina do mundo até se sentir segura. Acho que ela percebeu o que Strike faria com a criança. Ela era uma cientista, mas ele só poderia querer um filho assim para controlá-lo e com ele, aniquilar os mutantes. Lembre-se do que ele fez a Jason, e acho que esse foi um dos fatores que a levaram a fugir do amante. - disse enquanto se dirigia até o computador e virava a tela do monitor para Logan.

Os olhos do mutante travaram sobre a tela que exibia a seguinte reportagem: _" O famoso empresário australiano, Tim Norton, morreu hoje de uma doença desconhecida pelos médicos de todo mundo. Tim é conhecido em toda a área médica por seus esforços para deter a propagação do gene mutante. Ele deixa uma filha, Ivy Peace, que teve com a também física, Helen Peace." _

Logan olhou atentamente a foto de Norton na Universidade, e depois desviou-o do monitor, fitando o chão por minutos e bufou:

- Como esse homem pode ter destruído tantas vidas...

- Helen fez bem em esconder a ligação da menina com Strike. Ele a teria caçado até o fim do mundo. – disse voltando até a vidraça e fitando os gramados vazios. - Eu acredito nessa tese, mas a verdade nunca saberemos...

- Ela já sabe quem é?

- Não. - Fitou Logan curioso – Achei que como seu salvador gostaria de contar-lhe.

Logan se afastou das vidraças, sorrindo-lhe cínico e tomando a direção da porta, falou-lhe antes de cruzá-la:

- Achou, é? - a porta abriu, e ele completou: - Bom trabalho, bola de pêlo.

- Aonde vai?

- Treinar – respondeu seco, ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sala de Perigo estava vazia após o almoço, não era o horário apropriado para esse tipo de aula e Logan aproveitou-se disso. Acionou o módulo de combate avançado, e tomou lugar no centro do salão. Precisava ordenar suas idéias, e um combate contra Sentinelas era perfeito para isso. O computador rastreou os dados do mutante e deu início a sessão, criando o espaço virtual a sua volta para o combate.

Já havia algum tempo que Logan se entretinha com o programa de treinamento que ele mesmo desenvolvera, quando a máquina alertou-o de que a porta abrira, interrompendo a sessão. Ele bufou, ajeitando as mechas do cabelo que caíam-lhe sobre rosto, e pronto para reclamar com seu visitante, estacou ao ver a figura de Ivy surgir diante de seus olhos. Sem querer demonstrar qualquer tipo de receptividade, rosnou para ela:

- Tencionava treinar também – e falando mais alto ordenou: - Continuar módulo de combate.

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, a porta atrás dela fechou-se e a sala a sua volta escureceu. Assustada. Ivy balbuciou:

- Não exatamente – Uma luz azul passou sobre seu corpo, e o computador emitiu um sinal agudo, dizendo logo em seguida:

- Módulo de combate avançado acionado para dois.

- Quem lhe disse onde me encontrar? - rebateu Logan irritado.

- McCoy – respondeu prontamente Ivy, fitando atentamente o mutante que estava ao seu lado sem camisa, o tórax bem definido molhado de suor.

- O bom doutor... – ele riu desdenhoso – Quer me dizer algo? Ainda tem um minuto antes de começar.

- Começar? - repetiu aturdida.

- Bem vinda a sala de treinamentos, srta. Peace – gracejou Wolverine – E a menos que não queira sair machucada, é bom usar seus poderes.

Uma Los Angeles decrépita surgiu diante de seus olhos, haviam prédios destruídos ao longe e uma pilha de carros queimados ao seu lado. Ivy se assustou, pareciam bem reais. Ela procurou por Logan, que se adiantara alguns passos na direção dos prédios. Um barulho ensurdecedor de passos inundou o ambiente, e Ivy viu surgir cinco Sentinelas vindo de lados diferentes do que antes era a sala. Logan saltou por entre os carros e agarrando-se ao pescoço de um, armou as garras, partindo-o ao meio.

Ivy fechou os olhos, agitando suas mãos lentamente num ballet que lembrava os movimentos de yoga. Logan caíra no chão e a fitou longamente, vendo os outros Sentinelas se aproximarem deles.

- Não é hora para terapia chinesa, doçura – sussurrou-lhe.

Ivy não pareceu ouvi-lo e com uma abertura de pernas laterais e mãos espalmadas uma sobre a outra, fez surgir várias bolas de fogo que partiram, a um novo comando de mão seu, nas direções dos robôs, explodindo-os. Wolverine arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso, enquanto o computador dava a sessão como encerrada, acendendo as luzes do ambiente. Ela arfava arduamente, e Logan perguntou-lhe num rosnado:

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Treinando – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, ajeitando a mecha de cabelo que caíra-lhe sobre o rosto.

- Escute aqui, moça – O rosto dele estava próximo ao dela, o dedo indicador levantado no ar em advertência, quando completou: - Eu não pedi sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem – rebateu divertida – Eu só salvei a minha pele...

Ele analisou-a por segundos, seus olhos sobre um corte na testa dela que fechava rapidamente. Assustado, Logan ouviu as palavras de McCoy ecoarem dentro de sua cabeça, e disse-lhe seco:

- Saia!

- Mas eu... - ela balbuciou em resposta, confusa com a postura dele.

- Não me ouviu? - disse irritado, dando-lhe as costas – Eu mandei sair!

Ivy fitou as costas dele por algum tempo, e em silêncio deixou a sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Então, acha que consegue fazer o servicinho para mim? - disse Rachel pra o homem a sua frente.

Os olhos de Dente-de-Sabre estavam brilhantes sobre ela, apesar de sua expressão parecer débil, e ele assentiu brevemente com cabeça.

- Eu quero que a traga viva, entendeu?

Novo assentimento, e Rachel completou:

- Vá logo!

O homem de quase dois metros e passos desengonçados deixou a sala, e Rachel fechou os olhos deixando que as cenas com Logan ocupassem sua mente, enquanto murmurava par si mesma:

- Você vai pagar caro por sua traição... - sorriu – Todos vão!

_**888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Amores de meu cuore, eu quero agradecer o carinho de todas, principalmente a Na, Ieda e Carlinha. **_

_**Valeu a força de coração!!**_

_**QQ coisa estranha, mandem sugestões! Estou aberta a argumentos! Bjokas! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ivy estava em seu quarto fitando distraidamente o teto e pensando no que se passara na sala de treinamento, quando uma leve batida na porta retirou-a de seus devaneios. Preguiçosamente, ela se ergueu da cama e tomou a direção da porta, girando a maçaneta. A porta deu lugar a uma moça com cabelos castanhos e mechas brancas que lhe sorriu bondosamente, saudando-a:

- Olá, Ivy... Ocupada?

- Não, Marie – devolveu-lhe o sorriso, dando-lhe passagem. - Entre.

- Por que essa cara aborrecida? - indagou a ex-mutante.

- Treinamento intenso – ironizou, sentando-se na beira da cama e indicando a outra, o lugar a sua frente. – Deixe isso para lá, o que queria?

- Nada demais – disse Marie - , é que eu e a Kitty resolvemos fazer um piquenique mais tarde, e queremos saber se não gostaria de se juntar a nós...

- Seria uma boa pedida para um fim de tarde – ponderou. – E onde iremos?

- Nos limites da propriedade, é bem arborizado – confidenciou Marie.

- Por mim tá ótimo – assentiu Ivy. – Há que horas?

- Quatro, tá bom né? - disse Marie levantando-se e tomando a direção da porta.

- Quatro, então...

- Combinado – sorriu Marie. – Até mais tarde.

- Até.

A ex-mutante saiu e Ivy recostou-se nas almofadas, um sorriso inundando-lhe os lábios e uma voz dentro de sua cabeça sussurrando-lhe: - O mundo não pode se limitar aquele mutante presunçoso e irritante! - Seu olhar brilhou quando um novo pensamento contrapôs-se ao anterior: - Entretanto, há de se admitir que ele é extremamente sexy. Colocou a almofada sobre o rosto, abafando a risada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Olá, Ororo – saudou-a com uma crispada de lábios. – Ainda por aqui bola de pêlos? - desviou o olhar para o homem grande ao canto da sala.

- Fico o tempo que for preciso – devolveu-lhe o gracejo.

- Foi o que imaginei – respondeu displicente. – Bom, mas não me chamou aqui para discutirmos a permanência, ou não, do Doutor na mansão por mais dias. Estou correto?

- Logan – Ororo começou sem dar muita atenção as piadinhas de Wolverine – Hank me contou o que descobriu.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? - contrapôs Logan. – Deixemos de lado essa enrolação, o que quer saber?

- Se falou com Ivy – disse Tempestade.

- Ela andou procurando por você ontem logo após nossa conversa – interveio Hank, fitando-o curioso.

- E você me fez o favor de criar a ocasião propícia para um embate psicológico, não é? - rosnou Logan para o mutante azul. – Não preciso que haja por mim.

- Então contou à moça? - Havia uma nota de ansiedade na voz de Tempestade, que foi facilmente detectada por todos.

- Não se anime tanto – cortou-a seco. – Não sou o tipo de cara que sai por aí revelando segredos aos outros. Ou se esquecem que já não é uma coisa fácil conviver com os "dons" que temos?

- Ninguém aqui está contestando isso, Wolverine – rebateu Hank. – Só que não estamos propriamente falando de uma menina de dez anos, desprotegida de si mesma. Ivy é mais velha que muito de nós...

- Precisa ficar me lembrando isso, doutor? - fitou-o de soslaio.

- Logan, não quero isso evitado por mais tempo – disse firme Ororo. – Se você não quer contar a ela, não há problemas. Nós o fazemos.

Ororo e Hank o encararam durante uma longa pausa, em que ele parecia ponderar sobre as palavras da mutante, e contrafeito, Logan rosnou indo para a porta:

- Está bem... Ela saberá da verdade ainda hoje.

A porta se fechou atrás dele, e Tempestade e Fera se encararam.

- O que me diz? - disse o doutor à amiga.

- Digo que ele está mais estranho do que nunca – ela sorriu. – Isso pode ser bom ou ruim...

- Bom, parece que, ao menos, o efeito Jean Grey foi temporariamente minimizado – gracejou o azulado.

- No entanto, eu me pergunto se o efeito Ivy Peace não será mais devastador... – Ororo o encarou e Hank limitou-se a dar de ombros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol não estava tão intenso, e fazia uma linda tarde de primavera, quando o grupo formado por Ivy, Marie e Kitty chegou nos limites da propriedade. A toalha xadrez foi esticada sobre a grama, e Kitty logo se sentou sobre ela. As outras duas a imitaram e começaram a retirar as provisões de dentro da cesta de piquenique. A mais nova fitava a Mansão Xavier que se destacava, ao longe, da paisagem.

- No que está pensando? - disse Marie.

- No quanto as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo... - refletiu Kitty, e voltando seu olhar para a amiga, concluiu:

- Veja o seu caso, Rouge, você optou por não carregar mais o gene mutante e ainda assim permanece entre nós, ajudando no Instituto.

- Considera isso ruim? - gracejou Vampira.

- De jeito algum – sorriu-lhe a garota - , mas ao passo que isso foi uma coisa boa para nós, todas as outras são aterradoras.

- Você fala sobre a Lei de Registro de Super- Humanos – interviu Ivy.

- Isso também – ponderou Kitty - , mas há mais envolvido.

- Como essa recente demanda do grupo de mutantes do acampamento aqui perto? - interveio mais uma vez, Ivy.

- Está bem informada para quem esteve um tempo fora do ar – gracejou Marie.

- Faço o que posso – respondeu Ivy com um sorriso.

- Bom, o fato é que as coisas estão muito estranhas – disse Kitty. – E no caso da Marie, apesar dela não sofrer as conseqüências diretamente de tudo, Bobby sofrerá.

- Está sugerindo alguma coisa? - contrapôs a ex-mutante.

- Nada – rebateu Kitty. – Apenas que os dias futuros não estão tão claros como o de hoje.

As três se entreolharam, preocupadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um vulto desengonçado e grande se aproximou do muro da propriedade Xavier rapidamente, e com seu faro apurado, vasculhou cada centímetro dele a procura de sua presa. Há uma certa altura do caminho, ele parou e um sorriso satisfeito aflorou em seus lábios, revelando as presas afiadas.

"Talvez não fosse tão ruim ter sido escolhido para aquela missão", ponderava em sua mente pequena. Mesmo assim, gostava de fazer as coisas ao seu modo: curto e grosso. O que aquela ocasião não lhe permitiria, teria que esperar o melhor momento, já que Rachel fora bem clara em mencionar que a queria viva, e ele não estava a fim de decepcioná-la.

As vozes do grupo ali perto chegavam até ele como uma doce sinfonia. Demoraria pouco agora, e com um rosnado contrafeito, se colocou alinhado ao muro, escondido pela sombra de uma frondosa árvore, e aguardou, esperando que o momento chegasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O Instituto ainda é o lugar mais seguro para nós - ponderou a garota - , mesmo com aquele acampamento tão perto daqui. Eles nos olham diferentes, porque temos o Dr. McCoy como Ministro.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, Kitty – protestou Marie. - Não nos olham diferentes.

- Só se for você... - desdenhou a garota.

- Eu gosto do Doutor – interviu Ivy, deixando elas pensarem que fora sem querer -, é um bom homem.

- Sim, ele é bem simpático - afirmou Kitty com um sorriso, e completou logo em seguida: - , mas eu prefiro o Logan.

- Professor Logan – corrigiu Marie – Você ainda é aluna dele.

- Não precisa me lembrar – sorriu Kitty – Ei, você já teve aula com ele, Ivy?

- Sim – respondeu breve, servindo-se de uma fatia de torta.

- E o que achou? - perguntou ansiosa a garota.

- Ele é uma pessoa muito difícil... - ponderou Ivy.

Kitty soltou uma risadinha abafada e sugeriu:

- Acha isso porque não o conheceu antes... - e sem dar a menor atenção à Marie, que revirara os olhos, prosseguiu: - Quando Jean ainda estava viva, ele era insuportável...

- Jean? - inquiriu Ivy, receosa. – A namorada do tal de Summers?

- Essa mesma – anuiu Kitty – E ele era realmente o tal, o Scott Summers. O braço direito do professor Xavier... Enfim, a história é que Logan era apaixonado pela Jean, uma fissuração sem fim, mesmo com o Scott por perto, e depois que ela morreu...

- Kitty! - ralhou com ela, Marie.

- Não estou falando nada que o Instituto inteiro não saiba – contrapôs a garota. – Ele melhorou muito depois que a influência dela foi debelada. Sabe, ela podia controlar a mente das pessoas...

- Ela era uma mutante classe 5 – interviu Marie. – Por isso era tão poderosa. O professor Xavier ajudava-a a controlar sua força, mas ele morreu, infelizmente.

- Jean o matou – afirmou Kitty – e depois, Logan a eliminou.

Ivy adotou uma expressão triste e retrucou pesarosa:

- Deve ter sido horrível para ele, matar quem ama... - olhar dela vagou sobre a mansão ao longe – Isso dá sentido a algumas coisas...

- O que disse? - perguntou Marie.

- Nada – sorriu-lhe Ivy – Apenas conjecturas.

- A Jean possuía dupla personalidade – explicou Kitty – quando estava boa era Jean, quando surtava, era Rachel. Essa quase acabou com Logan, o que já não se aplica ao professor. Ele deu azar.

- Não fale assim – intercedeu Marie. – Você faz parecer tão leviano. Jean deve ter sofrido muito quando tomava consciência dos seus atos. - Ela baixou o tom murmurando mais para si mesmo do que para as outras duas: - Uma vez ouvi o professor comentar algo a respeito de uma entidade cósmica com o Scott...

Ivy e Kitty se entreolharam, mas foi Kitty quem interviu diretamente nas lembranças de Marie:

- Como assim? - rebateu em bom tom, fazendo Marie encará-la duramente – Temos uma explicação cósmica para a coisa? - desdenhou.

- É sério – ralhou Marie, desviando o olhar para Ivy e completando firme: - Eu estava indo falar com o professor, quando ouvi pela porta entreaberta, a conversa dos dois - A ex-mutante fitou-as envergonhada. - Parece que isso aconteceu há alguns anos... Jean entrou em contato com essa divindade, e toda que vez que ela tomava posse de seu corpo, surgia a Rachel.

- Eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas sobre o Cosmos – gracejou Kitty – Para mim, ela fazia gênero! – Fez uma cara de desdém.

Um leve barulho de galho se partindo soou próximo e Ivy se ergueu de um salto. Kitty ia falar, mas um gesto seco dela com a mão a impediu. Sem entender nada, mas assustadas, as outras duas se colocaram de pé, olhando ao redor. Num sussurro, Ivy se dirigiu a elas:

- Está do outro lado do muro – Olhou na direção da parede coberta de hera, adiante. – Quase dois metros de altura, presas...

Um novo barulho interrompeu a frase dela, mas Marie perguntou-lhe baixo:

- Como sabe disso tudo?

- Não sei dizer – Deu de ombro, a moça, mantendo os olhos sobre a cerca eletrificada acima do muro de pedra - , mas afirmo que aquela cerca não vai segurar a tal coisa.

- E o que fazemos? - perguntou Kitty, adotando uma posição de batalha.

- Volte com Marie para a mansão – ordenou Ivy – Eu vou tentar segurá-lo o tempo necessário para que vocês avisem a alguém...

Marie a fitou curiosa, enquanto Kitty protestava:

- Você chegou aqui há apenas uma semana, e ainda por cima, inconsciente – acrescentou com desdém. – Como pode ter tanta certeza que saberá lidar com seus poderes?

- Porque já matei um homem com eles – devolveu-lhe o desdém com um leve sorriso. – Agora faça o que eu lhe pedi, por favor.

Marie bateu nos ombros de Kitty, que revirou os olhos e tomou a mão dela na sua, para qualquer eventualidade, correndo em direção a mansão. Ivy ouviu atentamente o som que vinha do outro lado e fechando os olhos, colocou-se em posição de lótus. Fosse o que fosse, ainda teria que romper a cerca, e ela precisava se concentrar para recebê-lo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty e Marie entraram esbaforidas no hall da mansão, sem conseguir passar desapercebidas aos olhos de Ororo, que passava por ali.

- O que foi meninas? - fitou-as preocupada – Parece que estão fugindo de algo...

- Ou alguém – retorquiu Logan, que acabar de chegar. – Viram Ivy por aí?

- Ela está lá fora – gaguejou Marie, enquanto inspirava rapidamente – Tentando detê-lo...

- Detê-lo? - perguntaram em uníssono Ororo e Logan. – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Um piquenique... nos jardins da propriedade... – explicou Kitty, ofegante - e aí nós ouvimos um barulho estranho... Ivy mandou-nos sair de lá... atrás de ajuda...

Olhando fixamente para Logan, Marie interviu:

- Eu acho que é o Dente de Sabre...

Logan encarou Ororo e tomando a direção da porta, ordenou:

- Sabe o que fazer, coloque todos em alerta, mas não deixe a casa por enquanto. Não sabemos se ele está sozinho... – Viu a mutante assentir em resposta – Eu vou ajudá-la.

Dizendo isso, saiu pela porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy tentava se livrar das mãos que apertavam seu pescoço, enquanto a erguiam no ar, mas foi em vão. Apesar de poder ter lutado melhor do que o fizera até então, não tencionava matá-lo. Cada vez que pensava em reagir com toda sua força, as lembranças do homem correndo atrás dela por entre a floresta a mantinham sobre controle. Devia ponderar, dominar seus instintos, entender o que se passava e com isso, combater o inimigo em seu próprio erro. Não era fácil, mas já havia sido treinada nisso durante muitos anos. Ela fechou os olhos, buscando por suas forças, mas a mão em seu pescoço comprimiu-o ainda mais e Ivy se sentiu zonza. Alguma coisa estava saindo errado, não fora como ela previra... Faltava-lhe ar... Precisava de ar...

Desmaiou.

_**8888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Olas, flores!! Eu sei que demorei, mas o PC deu pane e eu tive que reformatar,ok?**_

_**Desculpem de coração!! **_

_**Bjos bem grandes para Ieda e Carlinha. Amo vcs!**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Veio até aqui? Clica ali no go e manda ver!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

As garras haviam sido armadas, e correndo pelos gramados, ele pusera-se em alerta. Sua mente fervilhava em contradições. Não era para serem tão frágeis, mas também, não era para serem atacados daquela forma. Havia um acordo velado entre magneto e Charles... "Mas o que estava dizendo?" - ponderou – "Os dois não estavam mais por perto". Ele pode divisar mais adiante a toalha quadriculada revirada, a comida espalhada por sobre a grama, mas seu instinto dizia-lhe que já não havia ninguém ali.

Com cuidado, ele se aproximou do lugar, e constatou o inevitável: Ivy havia sido levada dali. O grande buraco na cerca sobre o muro demonstrava claramente isso, e ele recolheu as garras. Algo chamou-lhe a atenção, por entre a grama alta, e Logan se agachou, trazendo-o para perto de seus olhos. Era um cordão de ouro do qual pendia um relicário. Ele o fitou por algum tempo, ponderando se era certo abrir, e passados poucos minutos, o fez. Dentro do pequeno coração havia uma foto onde duas moças sorriam para ele. Uma Logan reconheceu de imediato, era Ivy, a outra, no entanto, ele apostaria sua vida de que era a mãe dela.

Fechando-o com cuidado, fitou novamente o buraco na cerca e colocou o objeto dentro de um dos bolsos da jeans. Com uma expressão de poucos amigos, tomou a direção da mansão.

- Onde está Ivy? - A voz de Ororo ecoou pelo hall, não deixando que ele passasse incógnito por todos.

- Ele a pegou – murmurou simplesmente.

- Como assim, a pegou? - inquiriu Kitty aturdida.

- Exatamente isso – disse Logan mordaz – Se ela não fez um buraco de um metro diâmetro na cerca, alguém a levou daqui. - Todos o olhavam preocupados, mas Logan se limitou a tomar a direção de seus aposentos.

Ainda com o olhar fixo nele, Tempestade deixou o hall, imitando-o. A uma certa altura do corredor, quando já não podiam ser interrompidos pelos estudantes, questionou-o:

- O que mais viu lá, Logan?

- Nada – rebateu ele sem se virar – Apenas o de sempre...

- Foi mesmo ele?

- Não tenho dúvidas – disse enfim, virando-se para encará-la – A grande questão, é o por quê?

Tempestade olhou-o duvidosa, esperando que ele completasse seu raciocínio.

- Nós sabemos que aquele idiota não tem cérebro para ter descoberto o que Ivy pode representar – Seus olhos escureceram – Há alguém mais poderoso por trás disso...

- Se Magneto não estivesse tecnicamente incapacitado, eu diria que tinha dedo dele nessa história – ponderou Tempestade, e viu um brilho intenso cruzar os olhos de Wolverine: - No que está pensando?

- Que essa sua teoria talvez não seja tão absurda assim – devolveu, trocando de lugar com Ororo e ficando mais próximo da saída – Acho que vou fazer uma visita a velhos amigos...

- Aonde pretende ir? - perguntou preocupada – Não se exponha demais, pode ser uma armadilha.

- Relaxa – piscou o olho com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Eu sei me cuidar...

Voltando pelo corredor em direção à porta, Ororo ainda fitou algum tempo o lugar, onde ele estivera parado, e murmurou para si mesma:

- É disso que eu tenho medo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sua cabeça doía enormemente e, com dificuldade, Ivy encarou a pouca claridade do lugar onde estava.

- Ela está acordando... - sussurrou uma voz próxima, fazendo-a virar para a direita de seu corpo e ver um vulto feminino se aproximar dela, completando: - Boa tarde, srta. Peace.

Ela focou o rosto da mulher e, depois de alguns segundos, pode ver-lhe os olhos castanhos, a pele bem clara e os cabelos ruivos, que caíam-lhe sobre os ombros em cascatas. Um grunhido ecoou pela sala, e Ivy prontamente virou sua cabeça para o lado oposto, reconhecendo seu raptor, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a ruiva ordenou-lhe:

- Saia... - encarou Ivy em castanhos cintilantes, concluindo: - Deixe-nos a sós.

- Quem é você? – balbuciou, enfim Ivy, vendo-a se aproximar ainda mais.

- Uma amiga – respondeu a ruiva mordaz.

- Amiga? - repetiu Ivy num tom de desdém – Não faz amigos com facilidade, não é? Para tratá-los dessa forma...

O sorriso nos lábios dar ruiva se desfez, e seu olhar se tornou escuro como a noite ao sibilar perto do rosto de Ivy:

- Eu espero que sejamos amigas... - seu tom tinha uma nota de ameaça, mas Ivy fingiu não perceber, e inquiriu-a sem rodeios:

- O que quer de mim?

- Por que acha que meu interesse é por você? - disse Rachel fitando-a curiosa – Você poderia muito bem ser um meio para eu alcançar um fim...

- Jura? - perguntou com desdém – Duvido muito disso. Ninguém se importa comigo. - Blefou.

- Ó – ironizou Rachel rodeando-a – Pobre menina, pobre! Onde está a mamãe? E o papai?

Ela parara novamente na frente de Ivy, que a encarou em castanhos profundos e ficou em silêncio.

- Não vai dizer nada? O estoque de respostas afiadas se foi? - ponderou sorrindo – Ao menos assuma que matou seu pai...

Ivy baixou a cabeça, não gostava de lembrar daquilo. Até onde sabia ele a agredira no hotel por algo que ela desconhecia, algo que sua mãe escondera dele. Assustada, ela havia saído correndo, mas ele a seguira, e sem conseguir controlar seus poderes, ela o matou. Com a mente fervilhando, Ivy retrucou irritada:

- Esse deveria ser um motivo bom para me evitar, não para querer me ajudar.

- Não – A ruiva sorriu-lhe – Esse é um bom motivo para você se aliar a mim.

- Aliar? - disse confusa – Você está em guerra com alguém?

- Com o mundo – gracejou - , e você também deveria estar. Os mocinhos não são aqueles que ficam do lado dos humanos...

- Não? - disse-lhe sonsa – Engraçado, me senti em casa na Mansão Xavier.

Castanhos cintilaram nos dela, e num rosnado furioso, Rachel alertou-a:

- Não me provoque, eu só quero ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes, mas posso mudar meu propósito...

- Foi só por isso que me trouxe aqui? Tentar me ajudar? - olhou-a duvidosa – Eu acho que não.

- Por hora, eu diria que sim – ela se afastou, dirigindo-se para a porta - , mas se não quiser colaborar, não seria difícil fazê-la sumir.

- Sinceramente, eu não posso estar em posição de lhe negar nada, já que estou trancafiada numa cela – rebateu cínica Ivy – Me dar o direito de escolha, em tais condições, é no mínimo ridículo.

- Gostei de você, srta. Peace – disse já perto da porta – Tem humor, e perspicácia. Vamos ver como se sai amanhã na primeira lição... - e atravessando o portal, murmurou: - Adeus.

Ivy não teve tempo de responder, mas também, não tencionara fazer isso. Com o corpo ainda dolorido, ela se aproximou da janela resguardada por barras de Ferro, e constatou que eram maciças. Bufou. Já havia manipulado metal, mas tão compacto assim seria mais difícil, exigiria uma concentração que ela não possuía no momento. Tinha que pensar, algo em seu peito dizia-lhe que a ruiva a estava usando para conseguir algo... Mas o que seria?

A noite caiu rapidamente sobre a cela de Ivy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um vulto se esgueirava pela noite até uma residência de dois andares situada nos subúrbios de Nova Iorque. A casa localizada no centro de um terreno e rodeada por muros, também era guardada por inúmeros policiais, demonstrando claramente que ali morava alguém de importância para o governo americano. O Senador Derek Bush, um ferrenho defensor da Lei de Registro de Super- Humanos, estava sentado confortavelmente em sua suíte, os olhos grudados na televisão, atentos ao noticiário noturno, e um sorriso mal desenhado, espalhado sobre os lábios. O canal exibia um homem azulado, com o corpo coberto por pêlos e um terno bem cortado. Um homem ao qual o Senador declarara uma guerra velada.

O copo de whisky foi uma vez mais aos lábios, e as pedras de gelo tilintaram dentro dele enquanto Derek posava-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado. Não gostara da indicação do Presidente, quando fizera do mutante seu Ministro, mas não havia, naquele momento, nada que pudesse fazer para impedir que o tal doutorzinho assumisse o cargo. Isso o irritara profundamente, não tinham que tentar se manter em paz com o que restara da população de mutantes, tinham que aniquilá-los o mais rápido possível. Foi com esse pensamento que ele desligou a televisão e aconchegou-se nos travesseiros, deixando que seus olhos fechassem.

Algum tempo depois o vulto outrora visto do lado de fora da propriedade, subia agilmente pelas paredes do edifício, onde ninguém mais parecia estar de prontidão. A janela a esquerda do segundo andar foi aberta com um estraçalhar de vidro e madeira, e o corpo lançado para seu interior numa entrada digna dos melhores filmes de ação. O Senador abriu os olhos de um salto, e acendendo a luz da cabeceira, murmurou:

- Quem é você? - Os olhos agora presos na figura a sua frente, enquanto controlava seu medo.

- Eu sou alguém que veio lhe oferecer um acordo – sorriu-lhe, sentando na beira da cama – Acho que tem tempo de sobra para ouvir-me, Senador...

Derek estreitou seu olhar sobre a ruiva, não era um homem que aceitasse facilmente uma mulher se dirigindo a ele naquele tom, mas algo nela o fez assentir com um meneio de cabeça.

Rachel apenas alargou mais ainda seu sorriso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Olfato__...__ talvez uns do mais aguçados sentidos animal, e aquele que, certamente, o trouxera até aquela caverna_ – ponderava Wolverine enquanto olhava atentamente a parede rochosa de seu interior, passando a mão sobre a pedra úmida. Não poderia ter sido traído pelo seu faro, tinha que estar ali. Tateou no escuro por mais algum tempo, e com um sorriso viu surgir uma pequena fenda sobre a parede sólida, e uma leve brisa passou por ela em direção ao seu rosto. Armando suas garras, cravou-as na parede, arrebentando-a num gesto rápido e preciso. Um corredor surgiu diante de seus olhos, era bem iluminado e isso não despertou uma sensação agradável no mutante, que sem opção, seguiu por ele com precaução.

Logan chegou a uma bifurcação, e irritado, decidiu pelo corredor da direita. Esse, entretanto, era mais escuro e parecia descer para o interior da terra, aquilo não estava lhe cheirando bem. Depois de mais algum tempo se esgueirando pela penumbra, uma sala ampla surgiu diante de seus olhos e no centro dela, encarando-o em pretos brilhantes, estava Dente de Sabre. Revirando os olhos, Logan olhou para o lado, e bufando, voltou a encarar o mutante, que partia para cima dele com os punhos cerrados e passadas pesadas. As garras saltaram para fora de suas mãos, e murmurou para si mesmo:

- Não é uma boa hora para um encontro, idiota...

Um urro veio em sua direção e ele sorriu, cravando as garras sob as costelas do mutante, fazendo-o urrar mais alto. Um segundo depois, foi atirado contra a parede como um saco de batatas, e deslizou até o chão. Balançando a cabeça, encarou o grandalhão, e colocando-se de pé, preparou-se para mais um ataque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy abriu os olhos, o barulho seco parecia ter vindo de perto. Sentou-se na cama e fixou atenção nos ruídos a sua volta. Novo baque, ela sorriu, aquilo não era um barulho comum, era o de uma luta. Num gesto rápido colocou-se de pé, e ficando na frente da porta de metal, espalmou as mãos enquanto fechava os olhos e se concentrava. Girando-as rapidamente fez o metal distorcer uniformemente até se transformar num emaranhado de aço disforme, que foi atirado para longe. Caindo de joelho no chão, arfou rapidamente ao fitar a passagem livre. Reunindo o restante de suas forças, correu pelo corredor escuro na direção do som abafado, que tornava-se insistente.

O corredor terminou numa ante sala para outros dois mais estreitos, fazendo Ivy hesitar em qual tomar, mas um novo baque seco contra a parede a fez tomar o da esquerda, e correndo por ele, chegou a tempo de ver Logan suspenso nos braços de dente de Sabre, bem acima da cabeça do mutante. Os olhos de Wolverine a encaram surpresos, mas logo se tornaram escuros diante do sorriso mordaz que surgiu nos lábios dela ao perguntar-lhe:

- Precisando de ajuda, professor?

- Não... - desdenhou ele ao ser arremessado mais uma vez contra a parede -, achei que era você que precisava – alfinetou ao se levantar.

- Bom, então vamos acabar com isso logo – rebateu na mesma nota.

O mutante grandalhão não sabia para qual olhar, decidiu-se pelo errado, indo novamente na direção de Logan que armara suas garras uma vez mais. Ivy bateu o pé de encontro ai chão, fazendo com que uma parede de rocha envolvesse o corpo do mutante antes que ele pudesse detectar o que lhe acontecera. Wolverine recolheu as garras e indo na direção de Ivy, ordenou:

- Vamos – pegou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a para o corredor – Isso não vai detê-lo por muito tempo.

Os dois correram pelo corredor em direção a câmara que antecedia aquela sala. E como Logan previra, o grandalhão não tardou a espatifar a parede de pedra ao seu redor, partindo ao encalço dos dois. Ivy e Logan tomaram o corredor indicado pelo mutante de garras de metal, e minutos depois estavam na caverna, o urro de Dente de Sabre cada vez mais próximo, e num rosnado, Logan sugeriu:

- Vá para a floresta – Virou-se na direção do urro e concluiu: - Eu vou detê-lo.

Ivy interrompeu sua corrida, virando-se e deparando com Logan correndo de volta pela caverna, e um longo urro indicou-lhe que o mutante havia cravado suas garras no outro. Uma voz abafada chegou-lhe ao ouvido, ordenando irritado:

- Corra!

Entretanto, ao se virar para a saída, uma silhueta feminina erguia-se diante de seus olhos e disse-lhe suavemente:

- Olá, srta. Peace – castanhos estavam nos dela – Indo a algum lugar em especial?

Ivy encarou-a, assumindo uma posição de defesa, as mãos giraram no ar, e pararam, esticadas com as palmas para cima, na direção de Rachel. A Fênix sorriu-lhe cínica e flutuando no ar, escureceu seu olhar, formando uma coluna de ar a sua volta. Num novo gesto rápido, Ivy girou as pernas e as mãos, e espalmando-as na direção de Rachel, lançou-a furiosamente na direção das árvores atrás dela. Logan se livrara do grandalhão, e apareceu ao lado de Ivy, provocando-lhe:

- Eu não mandei que sumisse daqui?

Ivy nada disse, seus olhos estavam presos a figura da Fênix que voltava a sua posição inicial, e seguindo a direção do olhar dela, Logan arregalou os olhos ao encontrar os de Rachel. Com um sorriso provocante, ela disse-lhe:

- Quanto tempo não é, Logan?

Wolverine nada respondeu, enquanto Ivy permanecia na posição de defesa, e ambos viam Rachel baixar ao chão, adotando sua postura normal. Ela andou sensualmente até Logan que não se mexeu, os pensamentos confusos em sua mente, atordoando-o. A ruiva apenas sorria-lhe, e colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, posou os lábios sobre sua orelha, murmurando:

- Sentiu minha falta – mordeu-a, soprando-lhe – Eu senti a sua...

As palavras dela ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça. Logan lutou contra aquilo, retirando irritado os braços dela dali e afastando-se. Ivy percebeu, e o vendo recuar, arremessou violentamente a mutante contra parede num gesto rápido de mão, sem que ela esperasse por isso, desacordando-a. Um urro veio da escuridão da caverna, e dirigindo-se a ele, Ivy exigiu:

- Vamos embora daqui antes que ela recobre a consciência – dizendo isso, tomou as mãos dele entre as suas, tirando-o dali.

Já haviam andado um bom pedaço de floresta quando chegaram até o carro de Scott, que Logan tomara para uso próprio depois da morte do mutante. Com um sorriso mordaz, Ivy perguntou:

- Eu dirijo, ou você?

- Entre – disse seco, tomando a direção do lado do motorista.

- Como queira, sr... - ironizou ela.

Logan arrancou com o carro, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira surgir atrás deles. O trajeto até a Mansão Xavier foi feito em silêncio, mas ao chegarem na garagem, Ivy achou que deveria agradecer-lhe pela tentativa de resgate.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou ao fechar a porta do carro.

Ele não disse nada, e tomou a direção da entrada da mansão, mas a voz dela alcançou-o, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo e fazendo-o encará-la em castanhos escuros.

- É sempre tão educado assim? - protestou.

- Escute, aqui garota... - Logan andava na direção dela, sibilando – Não se ache tão boa por ter nos tirado de lá a salvo.

- Eu não ia me vangloriar disso – rebateu furiosa – Que tipo de homem é você?

Logan estava a centímetros dela, e seus olhos faiscavam, quando sussurrou-lhe próximo ao rosto, com o hálito quente batendo-lhe na face.

- O do tipo perigoso – sorriu-lhe cínico, virando-se novamente para sair dali.

- Não foi o que pareceu quando estava nos braços dela... - Ivy provocou-o, deixando a frase no ar.

Wolverine fechou os olhos controlando-se ao máximo para respondê-la, e quando o fez, seus olhos mergulharam nos dela, impiedosos:

- Isso não é da sua conta, srta. Peace – ironizou, aproximando-se dela, empurrando-a contra a parede com seu corpo.

Ivy fitou-o assustada, sentindo corpo dele colar ao seu, e ouviu-o completar mordaz:

- No entanto, se ficou curiosa de como posso ser ou não perigoso... - Ele agora sorria-lhe maroto, os lábios próximos aos dela, e passando a mão sobre seu rosto, completou: - Eu não me oporia em saciar sua curiosidade.

Castanhos brilharam na direção dele, e Ivy retirou-lhe a mão dali, num gesto brusco, partindo em direção a casa. Logan deixou-se ficar olhando a parede onde ela estivera, e num gesto seco, socou-a.

- Como Rachel poderia estar de volta? - murmurou, apoiando a mão na parede, e desviando o olhar para Ivy que se afastava rapidamente – E o que ela quer com Ivy?

_**888888888888**_

**_N/A: Peço desculpa pela ausência, mas quem acompanha minhas fics sabe que eu jamais abandono-as. Eu tive problemas com o PC, por isso espero que me compreendam, ok?_**

**_Obrigada pelo carinho que estão sempre prontas a me dar, eu os retribuo dizendo que amo vcs demais!_**

**_Bjos_**

**_A Autora._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

O Senador Derek Bush fez um discurso acalorado ao dar uma entrevista para rede NBC de notícias. Suas palavras transbordavam confiança ao reafirmar que tinha plena certeza de que a Lei de Registro de Super-Humanos seria aprovada pelo Congresso ainda naquele ano. Henry McCoy olhava atentamente a tela plana do televisor, quando Logan entrou intempestivamente na sala, dizendo:

- Que bom que está aqui – deu-lhe um sorriso cínico, completando logo em seguida: - Preciso falar com você e Ororo... - girou nos calcanhares voltando por onde viera, mas parou, e olhando-o fixamente exigiu: - Agora.

O mutante azul apontou o controle para o aparelho, desligando-o, mas somente alguns minutos depois deixou a sala, atendendo a solicitação de Wolverine. Logan não pareceu dar importância ao fato, pois já tomara a direção dos jardins da mansão, onde Tempestade dava suas aulas. Ele a encarou em castanhos cintilantes, e com uma desculpa qualquer, ela deu por encerrada aula, indo ao encontro dele.

- O que foi? - perguntou vendo surgir atrás dele McCoy.

- Vamos a um lugar mais reservado – disse, lançando um olhar furtivo para os alunos que ainda dispersavam a sua volta.

Os dois assentiram e seguiram-no até o escritório, que ficava no primeiro andar da mansão. Logan foi o primeiro a entrar seguido por Ororo, e logo atrás McCoy. Logan se colocou próximo a janela, enquanto McCoy se sentava a mesa.

- Rachel está de volta – disse simplesmente para espanto dos outros dois mutantes.

- Como assim de volta? - inquiriu Ororo aturdida – Eu vi você matá-la, e nós a enterramos nos jardins... - meneou a cabeça incrédula – Não pode ser...

- Não me interessa como ela voltou – rebateu Logan – Só me interessa que ela voltou e porquê voltou.

- E tem alguma teoria sobre isso? - indagou McCoy que o analisava atentamente.

- Ivy – retrucou firme – Ela a quer, mas não sei para o quê.

- Tinha um corpo naquele caixão, não tinha? - Ororo fitava o chão intrigada com aquela revelação.

- Faz diferença agora? - rosnou Wolverine cético.

- Tenho que concordar com Logan – assentiu Fera – Não vamos conjecturar sobre o passado já que o presente prova o contrário. Precisamos de respostas a outra pergunta: O que ela quer com a srta. Peace.

- Provavelmente descobriu o mesmo que todos nós – ponderou Tempestade fitando Logan - , que a moça é uma arma letal.

Logan se afastou da janela, andando pelo escritório, e parou em frente aos dois, irritado:

- Isso não é difícil de se deduzir, mas para o que ela a quer? - Olhou de Ororo para McCoy – Qual o motivo?

- Bom, não saberemos a menos que haja um modo persuasivo que a faça contar... - fixou o olhar em Wolverine, e completou: - Já pensou que ela talvez queira se vingar?

- De mim? - sorriu Logan – Seria divertido – gracejou - , mas não acredito nisso.

Os dois o fitaram curiosos, e Logan acendeu um charuto, soltando uma longa baforada antes de prosseguir:

- Se ela assim o quisesse, teve uma ótima oportunidade ontem – encarou-os – Acho que ela planeja algo maior, e que envolve nossa nova amiguinha...

- Você contou a ela? - perguntou Tempestade.

- Ainda não – tragou, baixando a cabeça – Eu quero algumas respostas antes.

- Logan, você está protelando demais esta conversa... - fitou-o preocupada – Por quê?

- Se está tão segura do quanto é fácil, e correto, revelar a uma moça desmemoriada a verdade sobre sua vida – Ele sorriu-lhe mordaz – Vá em frente – indicou-lhe a porta com uma das mãos.

- Não acho que é fácil, mas tem que ser feito – retrucou Tempestade séria.

- Eu acho que você poderia usar seus talentos persuadindo Rachel a lhe contar o que realmente quer... - ponderou McCoy com um sorriso – Caso não conseguisse nada, saberíamos que veio por vingança.

- Obrigado pelo seu interesse, bola de pêlos – disso apagando o charuto no cinzeiro ao lado de McCoy – Acho que vou seguir sua sugestão..

- De nada – ironizou Fera.

- Ora, parem os dois – interviu Ororo vendo Logan tomar a direção da porta – O que pretende fazer?

- Exatamente o que o doutor sugeriu – disse Logan mordaz – Vou visitar uma velha amiga.

Antes dele cruzar o portal, entretanto, Ororo murmurou:

- Tome cuidado.

Sem responder ele deixou o escritório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O homem de cabelos loiros e olhos extremamente azuis fitavam a ruiva a sua frente, aturdido, enquanto ela sentava-se displicentemente sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa e acendia um cigarro. Uma baforada foi ao ar, e a ruiva o encarou profundamente, sussurrando-lhe:

- E então o que me diz, Sr. Presidente? - inclinou o corpo para frente, na direção dele e sorriu-lhe – Temos um acordo? - Os lábios se moveram sensualmente, enquanto levava o cigarro novamente a boca.

- Por que acha que vou concordar com isso, srta... - ele a olhou curioso, deixando a frase incompleta.

- Grey – Nova baforada – Rachel Grey, e bom, não faz diferença se concordar ou não comigo. Apenas achei que gostaria de manter seu cargo...

- Está me ameaçando? - rebateu surpreso.

- Entenda como queira – sorriu-lhe, e virando-se para o homem parado atrás de si, murmurou: - Derek sabe o quanto posso ser persuasiva...

O Senador encarou o Presidente com os olhos quase sem vida, o que provocou um desagradável mal estar no chefe de estado, fazendo-o encarar a ruiva aterrorizado.

- O que fez a ele?

- Nada – disse cínica – Ele apenas faz o que eu quero, mas precisou ser persuadido para isso. A minha pergunta a você é: Vai precisar de uma dose de persuasão também, Presidente?

O loiro olhou para Derek, que não deixara de fitá-lo um segundo, e voltando seu olhar para Rachel, assentiu:

- Está bem – engoliu em seco antes de perguntar: - O que devo fazer?

- No tempo certo saberá - sorriu-lhe – Por hora tome um banho, e relaxe com um Martini. E lembre-se: se tentar mudar nosso acordo, eu poso acabar com sua carreira revelando certos documentos que o Derek possui em seu poder. – Gargalhou - Adeus.

E dizendo isso tomou a direção da porta seguida por Derek, enquanto azuis a seguiam assustados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um urro forte invadiu o ambiente rochoso chamando a atenção de Rachel, enquanto os cabelos ruivos ondulavam suavemente sobre os ombros antes de virar-se, dizendo mordaz:

- O que foi agora?

Ouviu um novo urro em resposta, mas seu olhos já tinha caído sobre o homem espremido entre as mãos de Dente de Sabre. E com sorriso de deleite, continuou num tom mais brando:

- Ora, ora... - manteve o olhar escuro sobre o homem, vendo-o encará-la da mesma forma, e concluiu: - É um prazer tê-lo aqui, Wolverine... (LOGAN)

E desviando o olhar para o mutante grandalhão, ordenou:

- Deixe-nos – O mutante pareceu ponderar sobre as palavras dela, mas Rachel exigiu: - Eu mandei sair!

Mostrando seu descontentamento com a ordem recebida, ele mostrou as presas, largando Logan sobre o chão frio e deixou a sala. Wolverine pôs-se de pé, estalando o pescoço ao virá-lo para os lados e ouvi-a dizer:

- O que tencionava obter de mim deixando-se apanhar tão facilmente?

- Creia-me, não foi fácil entretê-lo até que ele decidisse me trazer aqui – ironizou.

Rachel sorriu-lhe em resposta, e devagar, se aproximou de Logan com o olhar no dele.

- Eu não devia recebê-lo bem... - gracejou – Você levou minha prisioneira.

- Vai deixar que algo tão pequeno abale nossa relação? – Foi a vez de Wolverine devolver-lhe a bravata. - Não é esse o seu feitio.

- Você me conhece pouco, Logan - Ela estava próxima, e tocou os lábios dele com o dedo, deslizando por toda sua superfície – Podíamos resolver isso... - murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele.

" É isso aí, boneca" - pensou Wolverine. Ela estava aonde ele queria, e sem respondê-la com palavras, enlaçou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a contra si e beijou-lhe ardentemente. Ele não fôra ali apenas saber o que ela queria com Ivy, queria saber quem realmente era ela, e agora tinha certeza de que Rachel não era nem a sombra de Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McCoy entrou em seu gabinete naquela manhã como sempre fazia todos os dias, sorrindo complacente para a jovem sentada atrás de uma sólida mesa na ante sala da sua.

- Bom dia, Grace.

O olhar eficiente da loira já captara o sorriso dele antes da saudação matinal, e sorria-lhe de volta, respondendo-lhe:

- Bom dia, Ministro.

Colocou-se de pé, entregando-lhe uma pasta de memorandos e seguiu-o até a porta da sala. Antes que McCoy abrisse a porta, no entanto, ela lhe soprou:

- O Senador Bush o espera aí dentro – deu-lhe um pálido sorriso – Não quis voltar mais tarde, apesar da minha insistência.

- O Senador? - Fitou-a curioso.

Grace assentiu brevemente com a cabeça, e McCoy posou a mão na maçaneta, girando-a e sussurrou-lhe:

- Sem problemas – Ajeitando o nó da gravata, entrou na sala.

O Senador estava de costas para McCoy, mas ouvindo o som da porta se abrindo, virou-se para encará-lo com um sorriso nos lábios. Educadamente, Henri retribuiu-lhe sorriso, caminhando até ele e cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão.

- Bom dia, Senador – disse-lhe amável, ao dar a volta na mesa e sentar-se na cadeira de espaldar alto. - Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Na realidade, Ministro, não creio que seja nada de muito importante – respondeu com cuidado, encarando McCoy - , mas eu soube por fontes próximas ao Presidente, que ele parece disposto a retomar a votação da Lei de Registro de Super-humanos. Essa última fuga dos alojamentos causou um certo desconforto...

- Eu vi sua entrevista na televisão ontem, Senador – interveio Henri - Bastante inflamada eu diria, para os dias atuais. Não creio que o fato de meia dúzia de nós terem deixado a área de alojamento possa causar tanto desconforto ao governo. - Ele pigarreou olhando atentamente o homem a sua frente, e continuou no mesmo tom calmo: - Entretanto, eu fico agradecido com a sua preocupação em me trazer a notícia. Fique tranqüilo, verificarei o quanto há de veracidade nela – sorriu-lhe uma vez mais, pondo-se de pé e estendendo-lhe a mão - , e se quiser, o mantenho informado. - encerrou a conversa.

O Senador pareceu pego de surpresa pela reação do Ministro, e nada mais tendo a fazer se não aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida, apertou-a desconfortavelmente. Num girar de calcanhares, Bush deixou a atmosfera quente da sala de McCoy. Assim que se viu sozinho, os olhos de Hank vagaram no infinito, enquanto analisava: "- Não havia nada de lúdico nas palavras dele. Aquilo foi um aviso... O jogo já começou"

Posou o queixo sobre as mãos entrelaçadas e deu um longo suspiro. Talvez fosse bom procurar o Presidente, de uma forma ou de outra. Uma hora depois, McCoy deixava seu gabinete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ilha Muir, Escócia_

Um homem de seus quarenta e pouco anos, cabelos escuros e barba por fazer, estava sobre a maca, inerte, ligado a vários aparelho que o mantinham vivo. Não era um ato comum mantê-lo assim durante tanto tempo, mas o fato de o cérebro dele funcionar normalmente depois de tudo o que passara, era digno de estudos mais prolongados. O centro de pesquisas do hospital decidiu, então, deixá-lo ali até obterem laudos mais satisfatórios sobre os danos causados as estruturas cerebrais e vitais do paciente.

A médica de plantão passou pelo quarto, como fazia todas as manhãs, mas naquela em especial algo lhe chamou a atenção, algo que não poderia aparecer no monitor. Ela se aproximou da cama, deixando seus olhos correrem pela tela, e com um sorriso satisfeito virou-se para o enfermo, tomando-lhe o pulso. Ela o fitou atentamente por alguns minutos, e antes que pudesse sair dali e contar a alguém sobre a descoberta, foi detida pela voz dele que abrira os olhos, chamando-a:

- Moira...

A mulher parecia aturdida, um misto de alegria e assombro tomou seu semblante, e aproximando seu rosto do dele, perguntou-lhe atordoada:

- Charles?

- Sim, Moira – disse com dificuldade – Sou eu.

Ela levou as mãos aos lábios, tremendo, e depois de algum tempo, posou-a sobre o rosto dele mantendo um sorriso nervoso nos lábios:

- Como você fez isso?

- É uma longa história – sorriu-lhe palidamente – Assim que me sentir melhor eu lhe conto...

- Ò, Charles, você está vivo – Fitou-o carinhosamente, colocando a mão sobre a dele. - Eles vão adorar saber disso!

- Moira – chamou-a mais uma vez – Ainda não. Há coisas que preciso saber antes de me revelar ao mundo. – Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça – Como foram os últimos meses?

Ela sorriu-lhe complacente, sentando na beira da maca e, com o olhar brilhante, passou a relatar tudo que acontecera ao paciente nos mínimos detalhes. Lá fora, entretanto, o tempo começava a correr contra os mutantes.

_**888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Beijos especiais na minha beta maravilhosa Na!! E imensos na Carlinha e na Jéssica por aguaradarem o caps novo com tanto carinho! Desculpem o atraso, mas a fic tah completa, acreditem! Bjokas, Rô.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ivy estava sentada na sala de T.V., assim como muitos outros estudantes do Instituto, quando Logan entrou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dela. Diferentemente de todos os pares de olhos a sua volta, Ivy não o acompanhou com interesse calculado, muito pelo contrário, fixou mais ainda a atenção no noticiário que a telinha de LCD exibia. Nem mesmo o barulho provocado pela almofada cedendo com o peso do mutante a fez desviar o olhar e encará-lo. Em silêncio, entretanto, ele posou suavemente os pés sobre a mesa de centro, lançando olhares repreensivos a todos ali dentro, e um a um, os jovens deixaram o recinto.

Ivy percebeu o que acontecia, mas não se mexeu. Não queria dar esse gostinho a ele. Impaciente com a indiferença dela, Logan se pôs de pé, desligando a televisão e colocou-se a frente dela, rosnando:

- Precisamos conversar...

- Ah... - desdenhou Ivy – Precisamos, é?

Pôs-se de pé encarando-o em castanhos cintilantes, e franzindo a testa, rebateu:

- Não temos nada para conversar – sorriu-lhe – Você deveria conversar mais consigo mesmo, ou com o seu reflexo no espelho talvez... Revelaria muitas qualidades suas que não percebe, professor – e vendo os olhos dele arderem sobre ela, concluiu: - No entanto, fazer amizades não é uma delas.

Ivy virou-se para deixar a sala, mas as mãos dele a impediram de ir adiante, segurando-a com força pelo braço.

- Escute aqui, belezinha... - o tom era menos amistoso do que antes, e seus olhos serpenteavam nos dela.

- Não sou sua belezinha, Logan – interveio, frisando as palavras, irritada. - Gaste seu estoque de cantadas ridículas com a ruiva, não comigo.

Uma vez mais ela tentou sair dali, se livrar do aperto dos dedos dele sobre sua pele, mas foi em vão. Logan a arrastou até a frente dos olhos e o sibilo que saiu de seus lábios foi rasgado:

- Não vim aqui lhe pedir desculpas por ontem – ironizou, e olhando-a com falso desprezo, completou: - Nem estou a fim de aturar ceninhas de ciúmes. Se quer se divertir um pouco, escolha um homem que ature isso.

A mão dela foi ao ar, acertando-o no rosto. Por segundos ela o fitou incrédula com o que fizera, os olhos dele cintilavam de encontro aos seus, e Ivy temeu ser estraçalhada em mil pedaços pelas garras de adamantium do mutante. Logan a manteve próxima, o hálito quente indo de encontro ao seu rosto, a pressão sobre seu braço aumentou, marcando-lhe a pele. Ela preferia que ele falasse algo, mas não se mantivesse naquele silêncio atormentador.

Logan por sua vez hesitava, não sabia porquê, mas hesitava. Havia sido ferido em seu orgulho, mas a culpa tinha sido exclusivamente sua. Se não fosse tão arrogante, teria contado tudo a ela antes, mas agora tinha tornado as coisas mais difíceis. Ele a viu fechar os olhos e tremer sobre seus dedos, pensando: "Então ela teme que eu a machuque?" - Analisou os lábios a sua frente, tivera a mesma vontade de beijá-los quando a viu caída na estrada, usando somente uma camisola - "Tentadora" - Foi isso que havia pensado na época, mas ela estava ali e tinha medo dele. É verdade que era a primeira vez que detectava esse cheiro nela, mas estava ali, não havia como negá-lo - "Maldição!" - praguejou contra si mesmo, enquanto a mão vazia ia de encontro ao rosto dela, acarinhando-o.

Ivy não ousou abrir os olhos, não queria encontrar o sorriso de escárnio dele ao fazer aquilo, preferia pensar nas feições severas que ele tinha e o olhar intenso que a faziam tremer. Os dedos deslizaram pelas suas bochechas indo de encontro a superfície dos lábios, escorregando sobre eles, sensualmente. Ela arfou. Logan não emitiu som algum, apenas analisava a mulher a sua frente: os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros, a pele morena e as feições delicadas que o atormentavam. Tinha vontade de tocá-la mais profundamente, mostrar à ela que não era nada daquilo, que não precisava temê-lo. Deixou que a mão, que prendia-lhe o braço, posasse sobre sua cintura, mantendo-a colada ao seu corpo.

Ivy abandonou as ponderações sobre o que iria acontecer, adoraria que ele a beijasse e partiu os lábios num convite mudo. Wolverine se surpreendeu com a reação dela, deixando que um sorriso crispasse seus lábios, e escorregando ambas as mãos para o pescoço dela, trouxe-a presa entre os dedos até seus lábios. As pernas de Ivy tremiam, finalmente iria acontecer. Ela resolveu abrir os olhos para encará-lo, mesmo que fosse para descobri-lo desdenhoso, entretanto o ar lhe faltou totalmente. Logan a fitava em castanhos profundos como a noite, e ao perceber que ela abrira os olhos, mergulhou os seus nos dela, impiedosamente.

Ele inclinou seu rosto pronto para beijá-la, mas um leve barulho na porta os arrancou brutalmente daquele momento, afastando seus corpos. A cabeça de Ororo surgiu na porta e com um grande sorriso ela foi até eles, dizendo:

- Logan, ligaram do Centro de Ajuda à Mutantes e Humanos em Muir.

- Muir? - disse confuso. A mente perturbada pelo que quase fizera.

- Sim – Ela assentiu esfuziante – Adivinhe! O Professor está vivo!

Logan desviou o olhar para Ivy, que prestava atenção em Tempestade, e balbuciou:

- Vivo?

- Isso mesmo – afirmou a mutante – Temos que ir para lá imediatamente.

- Depois conversamos, professor – disse Ivy, tomando a direção da porta. - Obrigada pela atenção.

Ele a fitou atentamente e, antes que ela deixasse a sala, perguntou:

- Não quer vir conosco? - Olhou para Ororo, que meneou a cabeça concordando com ele – Se for o Professor mesmo, vai gostar de conhecê-la.

- Seria um prazer – concordou, sentindo-se desconfortável ao fazê-lo.

Sem dar mais atenção a nada, Logan deixou a sala seguido por Tempestade. Somente alguns minutos depois, quando havia organizado seus pensamentos, foi que Ivy os seguiu. Enquanto tomava a mesma direção que eles, pensava: " Aonde foi que eu errei?" - sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Centro de Ajuda para Mutantes e Humanos – Muir_

O grupo formado por três pessoas ultrapassou o limite dos portões, sendo alocados confortavelmente no hall do edifício central, e minutos depois, foi recebido por uma mulher de seus quarenta anos, os cabelos castanhos escuros presos no alto da cabeça sob um coque, trajando um jaleco branco. Um sorriso satisfeito se delineou em seus lábios ao ver Ororo, e indo ao seu encontro, abraçou-a.

- Ororo – murmurou – Estou feliz em poder dar-lhes essa notícia.

- Eu tenho que dizer que ainda estou em estado de choque – sorriu timidamente a mutante para ela, e olhando os outros dois, completou: - Esses são o Logan e a Ivy. Eles trabalham no Instituto.

Moira analisou detidamente os dois, demorando-se mais um pouco na mulher, e com um sorriso, estendeu-lhes a mão, assentindo:

- É um prazer conhecê-los, sou a Dra. Moira – E indicando-lhes o corredor atrás de si, completou: - Acho que estão ansiosos, então, não percamos mais tempo com apresentações...

Os três assentiram prontamente, seguindo-a pelo corredor bem iluminado. Tomaram um elevador no final dele, e momentos depois, entravam numa atmosfera acolhedora de quartos, que em nada fazia lembrar os hospitais comuns. A médica entrou na segunda porta a direita, dando-lhes passagem e deixando um homem surgir diante de seus olhos deitado sobre a maca.

Pra Ivy, era um homem comum que devia ter passado muito tempo em estado de coma, já que seus cabelos e barba estavam crescidos, espalhados por todo o rosto, e mal deixavam a mostra suas feições. Não querendo se intrometer nas possíveis emoções que aquele reencontro causaria nos dois professores, ela se manteve mais atrás, analisando a cena. O homem em questão provavelmente não passava dos quarenta anos, possuía as linhas do maxilar salientes e duras, mas, ao menos para ela, transmitia uma paz intensa.

Os olhos de Ororo e Logan vasculharam atentamente o homem deitado a sua frente, tentando encontrar qualquer traço característico do Professor, mas a tentativa deles foi em vão. Em nada o enfermo deitado sob os lençóis se assemelhava-se a Charles Xavier. Os dois pares de olhos desviaram para Moira, mas antes de qualquer pergunta ser formulada, suas mentes foram invadidas por uma voz acolhedora e conhecida:

- Meus amigos – disse-lhes mentalmente Xavier – Imagino o quanto custe a vocês me olharem e não verem o mesmo homem de antes, mas creiam-me, eu estou aqui.

Lentamente Ororo e Logan voltaram-se para o homem deitado, encontrando os olhos dele sobre si, e com a voz calma, disse-lhes:

- Ororo, Logan – Os olhos azuis intensos continuavam ali, fitando-os como sempre, e Tempestade tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas, murmurando:

- Professor... - a voz dela embargou não deixando-a prosseguir, e Charles apertou a mão sua num gesto complacente.

- É bom tê-lo de volta – sorriu Logan sem jeito - Você faz muita falta naquele lugar...

- Obrigado, Logan - assentiu Xavier suavemente, com um sorriso nos lábios e dirigiu-se a moça do outro lado da cama, completando: - Como devo chamá-la, senhorita? Srta. Peace, ou somente Ivy?

Por alguns instantes Ivy ponderou sobre a pergunta dele, não era todo dia que um homem surgido do nada adivinhava-lhe o nome, principalmente daquela maneira. Entretanto, optou por parecer confortável diante do que considerava uma intromissão em seus pensamentos e respondeu-lhe suavemente:

- Ivy, está bom...

- Permita-me responder-lhe que não me intrometi em seus pensamentos, a não ser nesse exato momento – Azuis cruzaram com castanhos, aturdidos – No entanto, é impossível não reparar na semelhança sua com uma velha amiga. - Sorriu-lhe bondosamente.

Pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele, Ivy só pode balbuciar de volta:

- Conheceu minha mãe?

- Oh... Sim – manteve seu olhar atento sobre ela – E seu pai também.

Logan fitou Ivy receoso de que o Professor viesse a contar á moça quem de fato era o pai dela, e interviu prontamente:

- A srta. Peace passou por um trauma recentemente, Professor – disse num tom calmo pouco peculiar a sua pessoa – Ela não se lembra de muitas coisas... - e fixando o olhar em azuis, completou astutamente: – E desconhece outras tantas.

Ivy dirigiu um olhar desconfiado para Logan, mas Xavier assentiu complacente, mudando de assunto:

- Eu gostaria de ir para casa – encarou Moira duvidoso - Se, é claro, minha médica permitir.

Ela o fitou com carinho, adiantando-se à cama e murmurou-lhe:

- Só se prometer não se esforçar por enquanto – sorriu-lhe passando a mão sobre seu rosto - e ficar sob acompanhamento médico constante.

- O que sugere, então?

- Parece óbvio, não é, Charles? - gracejou – Estou precisando de férias, e Nova Iorque parece ser o lugar ideal para ir...

- Não tomo nenhuma decisão sem consultar meus auxiliares – disse maroto, fitando Ororo e Logan, que assentiram de leve com as cabeças, e encarando-a em azuis intensos, concluiu: - Parece que suas férias não encontraram oposição. Faça suas malas, Moira. Não há tempo a perder...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Enquanto isso na Casa Branca..._

- Presidente – assentiu McCoy.

- Ministro – respondeu o homem loiro atrás da mesa, em falsa cortesia – Algum problema urgente?

- Boatos, senhor – disse calmamente o mutante – Entretanto, eu temo que possam tomar proporções mais abrangentes.

O loiro o olhou atentamente e levantando-se, andou até as grandes janelas atrás de si, rebatendo:

- Temo que não sejam boatos somente, Hank – Azuis brilharam sob o sol, antes de voltarem-se para o mutante, completando firmemente: - Temo que não tenhamos como impedir desta vez a aprovação da Lei de Registro de Super-humanos... É melhor prepará-los o mais rápido possível para essa nova realidade.

Fera o olhava surpreso, não era aquele brilho que costumava ver em azuis, muito menos a posição que o Presidente costumava adotar na sua presença. Algo estava definitivamente errado, mas não adiantava querer discutir isso justamente com quem começara a errar. Sendo precisamente monossilábico até o final da conversa, deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do gabinete presidencial. Seu destino? Instituto Xavier...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**N/A: Estou muito feliz pelo seu carinho Jéssica, não tem nada do que se desculpar, viu? Desculpe a mim pelo atraso na postagem. Filhos nos deixam loucas!**_

_**Beijos grandes em ti. Espero que goste desse caps.**_

_**Rô**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rachel andava impaciente pelo antigo escritório de Magneto, e que se tornara seu, por apropriação indevida. Sua mente fervilhava diante dos últimos acontecimentos, apesar de ser óbvio que Logan tentaria arrancar alguma coisa dela diante daquela noite tórrida de amor, mas tinha que admitir que a saída do mutante intempestivamente do quarto causou-lhe um certo desconforto. Ele partira de mãos abanando, e ela por sua vez, não conseguira obter sucesso em seduzi-lo permanentemente.

Groxo entrou na sala naquele instante, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos, e fazendo-a sibilar baixo:

- O que foi agora?

- Você pediu que colocasse todos de prontidão – Ele fitava a silhueta bem delineada sob o macacão escarlate justo, e sorriu completando: - Vim avisá-la de que já está feito...

- Ao menos alguém aqui consegue cumprir ordens ao pé da letra... - encarou-o com desprezo – Mas não sei se devo agradecer por isso, já que se não fosse por mim estariam amargando aquele lugarzinho de segunda classe.

Groxo devolveu-lhe o olhar e com um gesto rápido lançou a língua em sua direção. Rachel não se mexeu, intercedendo-a no ar, fazendo-a dar um nó sobre si mesma.

- É só isso que tem para mostrar? - desdenhou, lançando-o de encontro a parede – Devia aprender a controlar sua raiva, garoto, ou não vai durar muito nas mãos dos X-Men. - O olhar escuro posou sobre ele, que se levantou de um salto, enquanto alertava-o: - Não tente ser o que não tem capacidade para ser, ou seja, melhor que eu. Agora, cai fora.

Ele ainda deu-lhe um olhar frio e retirou-se por onde viera. Fitando o céu pela janela atrás de si, murmurou:

- Vamos, Presidente... - sorriu – Jogue os dados.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Instituto Xavier_

Entre expressões de surpresa e olhares brilhantes, as boas vindas ao Professor foi externada por todos alunos. Ivy, porém, aproveitou a distração de todos, e se afastou da confusão provocada pelo retorno de Charles Xavier. Para ela não havia muito o que comemorar, aparentemente aquele homem sabia mais sobre ela do que ela mesma, vira isso nos olhos dele. Entretanto, atendendo um mal disfarçado pedido de Logan, ele se calou. Ela fechou os olhos, girando a maçaneta e saiu da mansão.

Os gramados verdes envolta da casa sempre proporcionavam-lhe uma caminhada revigorante, e não seria diferente naquele momento em que precisava realinhar suas idéias. Andou por algum tempo em direção ao pequeno bosque nos fundos da propriedade, e deixou-se cair sentada sobre as raízes nodosas de uma das árvores. Os pálidos raios de sol refletiam nas vidraças da casa, demonstrando que não tardaria a anoitecer, e Ivy soltou um longo suspiro. Gostaria de lembrar o que Tim lhe dissera naquela tarde antes que saísse correndo desabalada pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, mas por mais que se concentrasse, não vinha nada a sua mente além do nome de sua mãe.

Ela recostou a cabeça sobre o tronco atrás de si, fechando os olhos e inspirou bem fundo, sentindo o doce perfume de flores do campo trazido pela brisa suave do fim do dia. Adoraria saber também o que a ruiva antipática queria tanto com ela, apesar de que para isso, Ivy tinha muitas respostas, e uma, ao menos, caía como uma luva. Ali, em contato com a natureza, sentiu seu corpo relaxar, inebriando-se com a sensação de estar livre. Livre de tudo e de todos.

Logan havia se aproximado em silêncio, era bom nisso, tinha que admitir, mas somente quando queria, e aquele era um desses raros casos. Acompanhara a saída de Ivy da casa, pois sabia que não havia sido convincente o suficiente no hospital, e imaginara que a mente da moça estaria conjeturando muito sobre o que o Professor Xavier conhecia a seu respeito. O único problema era que ele não deveria estar se importando tanto com isso. Rugindo interiormente para si, dirigiu-se até a garagem, e pegando a motocicleta, tomou o mesmo caminho que Ivy, até o bosque.

O som do motor próximo acordou Ivy de seus sonhos, e franzindo a testa viu a moto de Logan surgir no caminho, pôs-se de pé num salto, e antes que pudesse tomar qualquer outro rumo, ouviu atrás de si.

- Sobe – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-a de canto de olho.

Ivy virou-se devagar, parando para analisá-lo, mas Logan fingiu não ver o que ela fazia. Abaixando a cabeça, crispou os lábios, contrariada, indo na direção da moto. Não devia atender ao pedido dele, simplesmente não devia... Colocou o capacete, e subiu na moto, segurando-se na parte lateral de trás do veículo. Ele deu um sorriso maroto ao perceber o desconforto dela, e acelerando a moto, sugeriu:

- Segure-se firme em alguma coisa...

Impelida pela arrancada da motocicleta, Ivy se viu enlaçando a cintura de Wolverine e colando seu corpo ao dele. As paisagens sucediam umas as outras como um borrão, e cada vez mais ela comprimia seus dedos contra a jaqueta dele. O sol começou a se deitar no horizonte, os raios alaranjados banhando a estrada a frente deles, que os levavam ao cume de uma montanha. O vento tornara-se frio, batendo em seus rostos, e aos poucos, os nós dos dedos dela afrouxaram, soltando-se do corpo dele, alinhando-se juntamente com os braços, a altura do seus ombros. Ivy sorriu.

Voltando a segurar levemente na cintura dele, agora sem medo, olhou o horizonte que assumira tons de um amarelo em degradée. Ela apoiou seu rosto nas costas dele, admirando a beleza do pôr-do-sol, até que ele deu uma volta com a moto, parando bruscamente num mirante. Assustada, ela solto-o, enquanto Logan desligava o motor.

Ele desceu da moto, e entendeu a mão para ela, tencionando ajudá-la, mas num impulso rápido, Ivy já estava do seu lado com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Obrigada, mas sei me virar sozinha – disse, colocando o capacete sobre o assento – Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Achei que gostaria de sair da mansão – rebateu suave, afastando-se dela, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jeans.

- Generosidade demais para alguém como você – alfinetou.

- Achei que tínhamos entrado num acordo mais cedo – ponderou Logan, fitando-a cínico.

- Achou errado – Encarou-o em castanhos – Não costumo levar a sério quem esconde coisas de mim.

- Ok – sorriu-lhe se aproximando dela – Eu devia ter te contado certas coisas antes...

- Devo agradecer por ser sincero?

- Não, mas pode tentar ser menos arrogante – respondeu irritado, continuando a se aproximar de Ivy.

- Não – ela sorriu desdenhosa, enquanto ele estacava com o rosto a centímetros do dela – Acho que não posso, não...

- Escute aqui, guria – O rosnado saiu rasgado de seus lábios, enquanto os olhos penetravam nos dela, e as mãos seguravam-na pelo pescoço trazendo-a próxima de sua boca.

Ivy o fitou impassível, mas toda sua indiferença se foi quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela, desesperadamente. As mãos delas enterraram-se em seus cabelos, prendendo-o ao beijo, intensificando-o, enquanto uma das mãos dele escorregavam até as costas dela, grudando o corpo dela ao seu. As línguas ávidas procuravam uma pela outra, incansáveis, no mesmo instante em que os últimos raios de sol escondiam-se no horizonte.

xxxxxxxxx

- Onde está Logan? - perguntou Charles.

- Não o vejo há algumas horas – ponderou Ororo – Ele estava no hall conosco, mas depois...

- Ele está com Ivy – murmurou o Professor, fechando os olhos.

- Hank e eu pedimos que ele contasse a ela quem realmente é – explicou a mutante – Achamos que seria melhor, antes que algo pior acontecesse.

- Ele o fará – sorriu, abrindo os olhos e encarando Tempestade – Não há necessidade de nossa intervenção no momento.

Ororo assentiu de leve, e com cuidado, contou-lhe:

- Professor... - azuis caíram sobre ela intensos – Jean voltou.

- Era isso que tanto receava me contar? - deu-lhe um novo sorriso complacente, completando: - Eu já sabia.

- Ela demonstrou um grande interesse por Ivy – Ororo fitou a reação dele com interesse – Raptou-a uma semana depois dela ter chegado aqui..

- A srta. Peace possui uma combinação peculiar de poderes, eu diria – disse Xavier com cama - , que obviamente, aliados aos de Rachel, as tornariam indestrutíveis.

Ororo abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pela entrada brusca de Marie na sala, que lançando um olhar surpreso para o Professor, foi abraçá-lo, dizendo:

- Fico feliz de vê-lo vivo, Professor. Quase nem acreditei quando Kitty me contou o ocorrido. No entanto, é um alívio – deu-lhe um sorriso aberto – , principalmente com o que está acontecendo no Congresso nesse exato instante...

- O que foi? - indagou Tempestade preocupada.

- O Presidente pretende aprovar a Lei de Registro de Super-humanos ainda esta noite – afirmou Marie – Não para de aparecer no noticiário.

- Rachel... - murmurou Charles, os olhos no infinito.

As duas mutantes olharam para o Professor, assustadas.

xxxxxxxxx

Logan a fitava atentamente, Ivy estava debruçada sobre a mureta do mirante, olhando os pontos de luz lá embaixo, quando comentou:

- O que sabe sobre sua mãe?

Ela o encarou, surpresa, e respondeu:

-Tudo... - ríspida.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Não... - balbuciou ao ver o olhar dele escuro, e completou: -, mas imagino que você saiba.

Ele apoiou o quadril na mureta, de costas para a vista da cidade, e acendendo um charuto, disse-lhe:

- Helen Peace era uma cientista renomada – soltou uma longa baforada, analisando a ponta do charuto e prosseguiu: - , e durante algum tempo foi auxiliar de um homem chamado William Strike, que fez inúmeras experiências, inclusive com seus filhos...

Ivy sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha, enquanto imitava a posição de Logan, sentindo-se terrivelmente desconfortável com o rumo da conversa, mas disposta a ouvi-la até o final.

- Vê isso... - armou as garras adamantium, mostrando-as – Presente dele. Cada vez que elas saem, eu sinto como se rasgassem a minha pele com vários alfinetes. - recolheu-as, tragando novamente - Sua mãe foi suficientemente esperta ao perceber as intenções dele com o bebê que carregava...

Os olhos de Ivy se arregalaram, uma dor aguda invadiu sua cabeça, e as palavras de Tim soavam dentro dela, emboladas. Os olhos marejaram, ela sabia o que Logan estava preste a lhe dizer, e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto o ouvi-a finalizar:

- Depois de tê-la feito compactuar com seu experimento de uma gravidez formulada com vários genes combinados, inclusive os seus próprios – Ele bufou sem encará-la – Ele tencionava usar a criança para debelar os outros mutantes, mas como eu disse, sua mãe foi mais esperta, e sumiu das vistas dele, resguardando-a do seu verdadeiro pai, Ivy...

Os olhos vermelhos dela encontraram os dele, e numa última revelação, Logan cortou o braço.

- Se tem alguma dúvida sobre a veracidade do que lhe contei, eu espero que isso prove que não estou mentindo – Ivy via ele se regenerar enquanto castanhos transbordaram, e apesar de ter vontade de abraçá-la, Logan apenas completou: - Você já viu isso acontecer consigo mesma... Agora sabe de onde veio o gene que lhe proporciona tal poder.

Ivy não conseguia articular uma palavra, e Logan deu alguns passo em direção a moto, mas a voz dela finalmente soou na escuridão impedindo-o de seguir com seu plano.

- Logan... - era quase um apelo, e quando Wolverine se virou para fitá-la, Ivy estava tão próxima, que suas mãos envolveram-lhe a cintura, abrigando-a em seus braços.

_Não devia ter se envolvido com a pequena.._. - pensava – _, mas ela se parecia muito com ele. No entanto, não se sentia preparado para se apaixonar assim tão rápido. _- Acariciou os cabelos dela, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem sua jaqueta.

_**8888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Obrigada pelo carinho, flores**_

_**Bjos**_

_**Rô  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rachel e o grupo de mutantes encabeçados por Groxo se aproximaram do Congresso, se camuflando entre os grupos que continuamente concentravam-se ali reivindicando apoio dos governantes para suas causas. Entretanto, naquele momento vários outros grupos prós e contra a aprovação da Lei de Registro de Super Humanos encheram a avenida em frente ao edifício com faixas cobertas de slogans. Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Rachel se encaminhou para o centro deles, quando o sim fosse promulgado pela instituição, eles precisariam de um líder e quem melhor do que ela eu? - pensou.

Uma jogada bem articulada, planejada minuciosamente em cada detalhe, sem dar margens a erros. Com apenas uma rocada de peças ela retiraria o Ministro para Assuntos Mutantes de cena, desarticulando qualquer poder de retaliação que ele quisesse ter a nível governamental. Seria difícil, visto por todos os ângulos, que após a aprovação ele contasse também com o apoio da maioria de seus companheiros de infortúnio. Afinal, quem acreditaria que um homem com tanto poder e capacidade de articulação, não conseguisse impedir a aprovação da maldita lei? Não era para isso que ele estava lá? Garantir os direitos mutantes? Quem afinal era Henri McCoy?

O sorriso de Rachel se alargava conforme deslizava por entre a multidão, envolta nesses pensamentos. Infelizmente, não conseguiria destruir junto o prestígio do Instituto Xavier, mesmo com a morte de Charles, ele continuava forte, e fazendo um bom trabalho junto aos grupos de mutantes. Os dentes de Rachel trincaram, demonstrando um ódio velado por aquelas lembranças. Jean havia partido definitivamente, mas algumas memórias dela ainda se confundiam com as de Rachel. O modo com Charles a tratava, o jeito como Logan a desejava, tudo estava ali, presente na mente de Rachel, mas não lhe pertenciam. Os olhos escureceram, e crispando as mãos, controlou sua raiva. Adoraria acabar com Logan de uma vez, principalmente depois daquela noite. Talvez por isso o mutante a tivesse deixado tão rápido, conviver com o fantasma de Jean, vagando pela mente de Wolverine era uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Já que podia se ver nas fantasias que o mutante tinha com Jean, mas confrontar-se com a imagem da bela morena que, aparentemente, estava tomando o lugar da ruiva aos poucos era um pouco demais para Rachel.

Um relógio soou ao longe lembrando-a de que a cada minuto seu triunfo se tornava mais próximo, e de que aquele não era o momento para ponderar sobre sua vingança com Logan. Ela iria precisar de Ivy se quisesse ter controle sobre todos os humanos e mutantes. Não precisa dizimá-los como queria Magneto, afinal, eles sempre poderiam ser úteis, se bem ensinados. Seu sorriso agora era cruel, e ela parou em frente as escadarias da construção, ocultando seu rosto sobre um grande capuz. Talvez aquele sentimento idiota de Logan pela morena lhe fosse útil de alguma forma, principalmente se fosse correspondido. Os lábios entreabriram, e ela sussurrou para si mesma: - Isso Logan, traga-a para mim...

Novo soar de badaladas e os olhos castanhos escureceram, enquanto dentro do plenário, o Senador Derek Bush ajeitava o nó de sua gravata e se dirigia ao seu assento na segunda fila. Abraçado entusiasticamente pela maioria dos colegas, ele sentou-se em sua cadeira, pegando o copo de café a sua frente, e com um sorriso malicioso, verteu-o pelos lábios.

xxxxxxxxx

Os olhos escuros de Wolverine encontraram os dela, enquanto Ivy escorregava para longe dos seus braços que a abrigavam, murmurando:

- Por que me contar isso agora?

- Não pense que foi uma incumbência que aceitei com prazer – desdenhou - , mas você levaria muito tempo para descobrir toda a verdade sozinha. - completou cínico.

- Eu deveria agradecê-lo pela bondade... - rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Ei – ele ergueu as mãos ao lado da cabeça, e com um sorriso maroto ponderou: - , eu sou uns dos mocinhos, lembra?

Ivy revirou os olhos, e ouviu-o completar sonso:

- Não precisa agradecer – se aproximou do ouvido dela, soprando-lhe: – , foi um prazer beijá-la.

- Pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo... - ironizou Ivy, e encarando-o séria, insistiu: - Por que queriam que eu soubesse de meu passado tão rápido?

- Esqueça o nós, boneca – ele fitou-a da mesma forma – Eles acreditam que sabendo mais sobre si mesma, você estará preparada para enfrentar um inimigo maior... - disse se afastando dela, e tomando novamente a direção da moto.

- E no que você acredita? - Ivy interveio nos pensamentos dele.

- Eu acredito que palavras não vão fazê-la tomar a decisão certa... - rosnou baixo, subindo na moto, e virando-se para ela, completou: - Agora deixe de me importunar e senta aí.

Logan ligou o motor, arrancando um rugido seco dele, enquanto esperava que Ivy acatasse suas ordens, mas ela protestou:

- Não vou a lugar nenhum até você me responder o que quero saber.

- Eu não vou pedir de novo, garota – rebateu irritado – Eu já fiz a minha parte, agora me dê menos trabalho e vamos voltar para os Instituto. Lá você decide o que quer fazer da sua vida.

Os olhos de Ivy se arregalaram, a vontade agarrar o pescoço de Logan queimava-lhe as veias, e interiormente ela se perguntava: - Como alguém pode ser tão insensível? Lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante, e desviando da moto, desceu pelo acostamento deixando o mutante para trás. Após alguns minutos, nos quais ele a acompanhou lentamente desaparecer na escuridão, Logan revirou os olhos, bufando e acelerou a moto, partindo atrás dela. Ivy ouviu o barulho da moto se aproximando, mas não interrompeu sua marcha, nem voltou o rosto naquela direção. Emparelhando ao lado dela, Logan rosnou:

- Vai continuar bancando a menininha mimada?

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos, continuou descendo a estrada. Um carro passou raspando na moto de Logan, e irritado o mutante soltou um palavrão, jogando a moto na frente de Ivy, que quase trombou com ela.

- Está vendo o que fez? - rangeu os dentes.

- Eu? - ironizou Ivy – Você é que se acha o dono da verdade, e não é capaz de ver nada além dela...

Apressando o passo Ivy seguiu adiante, enquanto Logan descia da moto e partia atrás dela em passos largos. Detendo-a pelos ombros, virou-a de frente, rosnando:

- Sua presunçosa, turrona...

- O que mais? - castanhos invadiram os dele sem permissão, deixando-o atônito – Vai, continua... - incentivou, sustentando seu olhar impassível no dele.

Os lábios de Logan tremeram sem pronunciar uma palavra, os dedos apertados contra os ombros dela, mantendo-o próxima. Ivy aproveitou o momento de hesitação dele para alfinetá-lo ainda mais:

- É só isso que eu sou para você? - Um sorriso cínico iluminou seu rosto antes de completar: - Ou você só sabe ser afável com a ruiva? - O sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

O céu fechara sobre suas cabeças, e um trovão rugiu ao longe, para em seguida pingos grossos começarem a cair sobre seus rostos. Eles não se mexeram um milímetro, os olhos dele presos aos dela, quando Ivy atacou novamente:

- Precisa me levar para cama para me dirigir uma palavra cortês, ou eu apenas preciso ser parecida com a Jean? - A raiva pulsava em suas veias, mas Logan parecia surpreso com o ataque da morena e nada disse.

Ela esmurrou-lhe o peito, na tentativa de fazê-lo reagir de alguma forma.

- Responda-me seu mutante imprestável!

Mas ele a prendeu ainda mais junto a si, acarinhando seus cabelos ensopados. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo dela arfar colado ao seu e murmurou:

- Não devia ter sido assim... - baixou a cabeça, beijando-lhes os cabelos – Você devia estar em casa, segura. Não aqui, não ao alcance dela.

Ivy se desvencilhou dos braços dele, encarando-o, e balbuciou:

- Está assumindo que se preocupa comigo? - sorriu timidamente.

- Você é parte de mim – retrucou ríspido, fazendo-a sorrir mais abertamente, mas num toque seco completou: - Há células minhas em seu sangue.

O sorriso de Ivy se fechou tão repentinamente como viera, e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Você é patético – rebateu revoltada – Então acha que tudo o que sente é um simples rompante paternal?

- Ivy...

- Cale-se, Logan – rosnou para ele – Suma da minha frente! Vá encontrar sua preciosa Rachel, ou sabe lá o que ela é para você.

Ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

– Viva esse amor fracassado que está só na sua mente, mas não tenha pena de mim. Porque o que eu sinto não é um amor filial, professor... Eu sinto muito se essa revelação vai acabar com o seu senso de família e decência.

Logan fez uma nova investida para tocá-la, mas ela deu-lhe um tapa na mão. Ele não se intimidou, e encurralando-a na mureta com seu corpo, prendeu o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Correndo os olhos nos dela, murmurou:

- Vá embora enquanto é tempo – era quase uma súplica – Rachel não vai parar sem conseguir o que quer...

- Então dê o que ela quer... - disse irritada, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

- Não posso - ele fechou os olhos, e Ivy fitou-o surpresa – Não vou entregar você de bandeja...

- Eu não sou sua filha, não precisa tomar conta de mim – disse firme.

- Não, não é... - ele escorregou o dedo sobre a bochecha dela em direção aos lábios - , mas eu me preocupo com você, guria. Afaste-se de tudo isso agora, esqueça os X-Men. Não aceite fazer parte dessa loucura...

- Não confia no Professor Xavier?

- Não é uma questão de confiar, ele tem boas intenções – ponderou Logan - , mas ele não conseguiu detê-la da primeira vez.

- Então vocês precisam de mim – afirmou Ivy.

- Você pediu meu conselho, e eu lhe dei.

O dedo de Logan havia parado sobre os lábios dela, Ivy beijou-o com carinho, vendo o mutante fechar os olhos, e desviando os lábios gentilmente sobre o rosto dele, soprou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Beije-me... também é um pedido.

Ele crispou os lábios, e inclinando-se sobre ela, cobriu-lhe os lábios com beijo ardoroso. A chuva castigava suas roupas enquanto suas almas se aqueciam sob possessão de suas bocas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que pretende fazer,professor? - interveio Ororo.

Marie o fitava intensamente, assim como Moira, que até aquele momento passara incógnita na sala, mas Xavier parecia imerso em suas ponderações. Jean tinha um futuro brilhante, não fosse por Rachel presa em sua mente, e interiormente, ele se culpava pelo fim trágico de sua protegida. Ele mais do que ninguém admirava a capacidade de Jean, e se empenhara em ensiná-la a controlar todo seu poder, entretanto, o surgimento da Fênix criou uma barreira psicológica na mutante, e Charles passou a trabalhar a mente de Jean, erguendo barreiras em torno da personalidade chamada Rachel. Infelizmente todo o seu trabalho parecia ter sido em vão, Rachel não só ganhará força, como destruíra Jean. Charles se perguntava se talvez não tivesse ajudado a ela ganhar o jogo, ou se apenas cumprira seu papel como deveria.

Naquele exato momento uma voz conhecida soou no aposento, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Bom noite a todos... - disse Hank, mas interrompeu o que dizia ao ver o homem sentado atrás da mesa, e completou: - Mil perdões, não sabia que havia uma reunião.

Antes que qualquer uma das mulheres dissessem algo, Charles lhe dirigiu a palavra em seu tom calmo.

- É um prazer enorme revê-lo, meu bom amigo – disse se pondo de pé e virando-se para Henri McCoy. Com um sorriso sincero nos lábios estendeu-lhe a mão.

Henri o fitou desconfiado, e correu os olhos sobre as três mulheres, vendo-as sorrirem-lhe de volta. Tornou a analisar o homem que lhe estendia a mão, havia algo familiar nele, mas Henri não conseguia detectar o que era. Ele hesitou em aceitar a mão ofertada, mas uma nova fala de Charles terminou com suas dúvidas:

- Não é possível Doutor que o tempo tenha lhe afetado a memória – sorriu bondosamente – É verdade que mudei muito nesse último ano, mas...

- Charles? - interrompeu-o surpreso tomando-lhe a mão - Eu não acredito! - completou sorrindo abertamente para Xavier.

- Devo dizer que Moira me ajudou muito nos últimos dias – lançou um olhar complacente para a mulher que se aproximara deles sorrindo-lhe.

- Eu mal acreditei quando ele abriu os olhos murmurando meu nome – explicou devolvendo-lhe o olhar.

- Como conseguiu isso, professor? - indagou McCoy interessado.

- Receio que nosso tempo no momento seja curto para uma explicação tão longa, Henri – ponderou suave – Não creio que tenha vindo de Washington para cá para uma breve visita.

- Tem razão – afirmou o mutante, voltando a assumir um semblante severo – As coisas não estão nada boas na Casa Branca, e como já devem ter visto, o Congresso está votando a Lei de Registro de Super-humanos. - pigarreou, continuando – Eu estive com o Presidente, mas ele foi irredutível. Ela será aprovada ainda hoje Charles, não tenho dúvidas.

- Eu compreendo, Hank – afirmou o Professor - , mas não é isso o que me preocupa, e sim quem está por detrás dessa aprovação...

- Rachel – disse Hank em bom tom.

- Justamente.

- Ela vai conseguir gerar um grande caos com isso – retrucou Tempestade – Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça... Há crianças envolvidas, e o Instituto.

- O Instituto não me preocupa no momento, Ororo – interviu Charles – Será o último ponto que ela irá atingir, no entanto, ela espera algo de nós...

- Espera que a ataquemos? - perguntou Marie preocupada.

- Ela não teme um ataque nosso – sorriu Xavier – Rachel é esperta, sabe que se começar um tumulto nós iremos intervir.

- Então vamos ficar aqui de braços cruzados, sem fazer nada, Professor? - protestou Ororo.

- O problema, Monroe, não é se iremos ou não intervir, mas sim, como faremos isso. - Os olhos de Xavier brilharam ao encontrar os de Tempestade - Nós sabemos o que ela quer, o que espera de nós.

- Ivy – murmurou Marie, arregalando os olhos.

- É precisamente isso que Rachel espera que levemos até ela – afirmou Charles fitando McCoy - , entretanto eu me pergunto se a jovem estará disposta a se arriscar para nos ajudar.

- Não disse que Logan estava conversando com ela? - perguntou Ororo.

- Sim – disse Xavier - , mas ele não está plenamente convencido que ela deva nos ajudar.

- Como assim? - interrompeu Fera.

- Sabemos como Logan é passional quando está envolvido sentimentalmente com uma mulher – sorriu Xavier - , e também sabemos que ele conhece muito bem Rachel e suas intenções. Esteve com ela na noite retrasada, e creio que tenha descoberto que não há nenhuma sombra de Jean em sua mente.

- Não podemos pensar somente no que Logan sente – ponderou Hank.

- Não, tem razão – concordou Charles – No entanto a moça está também envolvida emocionalmente, o que me leva a agir com cautela.

- Ivy está apaixonada pelo Logan? - interveio Marie aturdida.

- Por favor não façam estardalhaço – retrucou o Professor - , não é hora para isso. Ponderação e cautela, é que temos que ter nesse momento.

- Está com medo de destruir novamente a chance dele ser feliz, não é? - intercedeu Moira, fitando-o intensamente.

- Sim – assentiu Xavier – Não por ser uma nova chance, Moira, mas por ser praticamente única... É um risco muito grande, no entanto, precisamos da moça para deter Rachel.

- E ela ficará do nosso lado? - perguntou Henri.

- Saberemos em poucos minutos – disse Xavier desviando o olhar para a porta e vendo-a abrir.

Todos os outros quatro pares de olhos o imitaram, e com um sorriso amistoso, Xavier recebeu Logan e Ivy no escritório. A moça entrou na frente seguida pelo mutante que se manteve ao seu lado diante do Professor.

- Olá, Gaia – disse Xavier com o olhar atento sobre a moça – Não se importa que a chame assim, não é?

Ela concordou, incerta, murmurando para Logan:

- O que isso significa?

- Deu sorte, doçura... – desdenhou Wolverine – Parabéns.

Ela pensou em protestar, mas ao passo que as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente, Logan havia se afastado na direção da janela, enquanto todos ouviam o Professor prosseguir:

- Todos aqui adotamos um nome fictício – ele sorriu-lhe, e indicando-lhe o sofá, fez com que todos se sentassem, inclusive Ivy - Já conhece a maior parte dos nossos membros, e espero que se sinta em casa aqui.

Logan lançou um olhar furtivo na direção do grupo, arqueando a sobrancelha, e praguejando algo para si mesmo, fitou a escuridão que caía sobre os gramados da mansão.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

A Lei de Registro de Super-humanos foi aprovada quase que por unanimidade, e a notícia causou exatamente o efeito desejado por Rachel na multidão que aglomerava na porta do Congresso. Um grupo de humanos começou a gritar, ostentando suas faixas, felizes com a aprovação de uma antiga reivindicação, o que certamente não passou incógnito ao resto da multidão, basicamente composta de mutantes. Um empurra-empurra se generalizou, xingamentos e agressões começaram a tomar conta da rua, e muitos estabelecimentos próximo decidiram por fechar suas portas, antes que tivessem suas propriedades destruídas pela multidão enfurecida. A polícia foi imediatamente convocada a comparecer no local, mas por motivos óbvios, não conseguia deter a agitação que se instalara na avenida.

Rachel crispou os lábios, no que seria um esboço de seu triunfo, e erguendo-se do chão, concentrou seus poderes em fazer o mesmo às viaturas policiais que se aglomeravam ao longo da avenida, erguendo uma barricada. Os olhos escureceram e segundos depois, os carros de polícia eram lançados há mais de duzentos metros de distância, arrancando postes e quebrando vitrines de lojas. Por minutos os restantes dos mutantes que a rodeavam apreciaram aquela demonstração de força, e satisfeitos por ter um líder, enfrentaram os policiais. Agora não somente com paus e objetos que achavam pelo caminho, mas sim com seus poderes. Não havia muito mais que a polícia de Washington pudesse fazer.

xxxxxxx

Kitty entrou correndo no escritório, captando a atenção de todos que haviam se sentado no sofá em frente a mesa de Charles, inclusive a de Logan que se mantinha de pé junto a vidraça, e disse esbaforida:

- Precisa ver isso, Professor – sem esperar qualquer assentimento de algum dos presentes, foi até o aparelho de Tv e ligou-o.

Os olhos de todos desviaram da moça para a televisão, no momento em que o âncora da NBC anunciava:

- Nesse exato momento acaba de ser aprovada, por unanimidade, a Lei de Registro de Super-humanos. - e com um sorriso forçado nos lábios completou: - Temos informações mais precisas com Daniel Baker...

A imagem do âncora foi substituída pela de Daniel, onde uma praça destruída servia de pano de fundo, enquanto ouvia-se:

- Daniel, quais são as informações mais recentes?

Houve um grande estrondo perto de onde Daniel se abrigara, e depois um grande tumulto, mas a voz do repórter foi ouvida logo em seguida:

- Não resta dúvida, depois dessas imagens que presenciamos, que a política amistosa que Casa Branca vinha mantendo com a parte mutante da população sofreu uma forte derrota. - outro estrondo, a imagem escureceu, mas Daniel continuou: - No entanto, apesar do apoio dado veladamente para que a Lei fosse aprovada, o governo não se precaveu para o que está acontecendo, e a polícia não está preparada para enfrentar isso. - a câmera focou o rosto do repórter, que apelou ofegante enquanto corria para longe de uma nova explosão: - Se ainda podemos pedir ajuda aos X-men, esperamos que possam agir o mais rápido possível... Daniel, Rede NBC direto de Washington.

- Idiota – esbravejou Kitty, desligando a TV – Quando se sentem perdidos querem nossa ajuda... - debochou, e virando-se de frente para o grupo, dirigiu-se ao homem atrás da mesa: - O que faremos agora, Professor?

Todos os fitaram preocupados, e vendo-o fechar os olhos, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas, Ororo perguntou:

- O senhor está bem?

- Estou, Monroe – respondeu calmo, fitando-a atentamente, e dirigindo-se ao homem azul, pediu-lhe: - Sabe o que fazer, Hank... - McCoy assentiu, e virando-se para Tempestade deu-lhe uma ordem mental: - Espere do lado de fora por Ivy.

Ela também assentiu de leve, enquanto ele pedia ao restante do grupo:

- Preciso e alguns minutos a sós com a srta. Ivy.

Ninguém se contrapôs, e um a um os mutantes deixaram a sala, menos Wolverine que se mantinha imóvel junto a janela.

- Logan, preciso lhe pedir o mesmo...

Parecendo tomar conhecimento naquele instante do pedido, encarou Xavier com um olhar escuro e contrafeito, hesitando um pouco antes de cruzar como um raio a distância que o separava da porta. Em nenhum momento, entretanto, dirigiu o olhar a Ivy. Assim que o baque seco da porta sendo fechada se fez ouvir, Gaia e Chales se encararam intensamente.

Xxxxxxxx

Ao deixar a sala, Logan quase tropeçou em Ororo que se colocara próximo da porta.

- Ei, Logan... - ela chamou-lhe, sorrindo - Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Salvar vidas... - resmungou, continuando a descer pelo corredor.

- E vai fazer isso sozinho?

- Talvez...

- Quer um conselho?

- Não.

- Esqueça a garota por enquanto.

- Eu não preciso de seu conselhor, Ororo...

A porta no fim do corredor se abriu, fechando logo em seguida atrás de Wolverine. Tempestade fitou-a durante algum tempo ponderando porque Logan nunca dava ouvidos a ninguém. Bufou, recostando a cabeça na parede atrás de si. Não gostava da idéia de Ivy entrar para o grupo, ela ainda não estava preparada para o que ia enfrentar...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ivy assentiu a última pergunta feita por Xavier, e com um sorriso satisfeito, ele murmurou:

- Ororo irá lhe dar o que precisa – por segundos admirou a mulher a sua frente. Havia algo nela que lembrava-o muito a mãe, mas ele tentou não pensar nisso, completando: - Não se esqueça, Gaia, temos que vencer Rachel em seu próprio jogo.

- Não vai se arrepender, Charles... - ela sorriu-lhe, tomando a direção da porta e vendo-o atônito, completou antes de sair: - Posso chamá-lo assim, não é?

A resposta de Xavier se perdeu em algum lugar de sua mente, porque quando tornou a fitar o lugar ocupado por Ivy, ela já havia partido. Sorriu para si mesmo pensando que não costumava ficar sem fala diante das mulheres, mas essa era diferente.

xxxxxxxxx

Ororo a fitou atentamente, perguntando-lhe:

- Pronta?

- Veremos...

Ela sorriu para Tempestade que lhe retribuiu o sorriso, e fez um gesto de cabeça para que a seguisse. Ororo desceu o corredor, mas sem cruzar a mesma porta que Logan, continuou pelo caminho a direita, que levou-as a uma sala bem menor que o escritório, onde uma luz azulada jogava seus raios sobre vário tubos de vidro que ostentavam em seu interior os macacões usados pelo grupo. Os nomes de seus donos estavam gravados logo abaixo deles, e Tempestade se dirigiu para um onde se lia: Jean Grey. Ela pressionou o tubo com as mãos, e depois de um estalido, o vidro retroagiu até a parede, deixando o uniforme a mostra. A mutante de cabelos brancos tomou entre os dedos e estendeu-o na direção de Ivy, que hesitou em aceitá-lo.

- Não quer descobrir se está pronta para ser uma de nós? - inquiriu Ororo – Ele é do seu tamanho, vai servir por enquanto...

Um novo estalido foi ouvido e o vidro voltou ao seu lugar. Ivy pegou o uniforme das mãos da mutante, e Ororo tomou a direção da porta, dizendo:

- Eu a espero no jato – a porta se abriu, e ela completou antes de deixá-la sozinha: - Tem menos de dez minutos...

Ivy não se manifestou, apenas viu a porta deslizar de volta e fitou preocupada o uniforme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A porta da garagem se abriu e Logan se dirigiu até a moto. Não gostara do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, mas advertira a guria... Se ela não queria seguir seu conselho já não era mais problema seu. Bufou.

Acelerou a moto, e praguejou baixinho, enquanto deixava a garagem da mansão:

- Cabeça dura...

A moto correu pelo caminho até as grades de ferro, e alcançou a rua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menos de cinco minutos que a deixara, Ororo viu Ivy entrar no jato, e ocupara o assento atrás do seu. Hank estava ao seu lado, no lugar anteriormente ocupado por Jean. Kitty e Bobby sentaram-se na mesma fileira, e antes que a aeronave levantasse vôo, ganhou mais um membro. Vestindo o macacão de Scott, Charles sentou-se na cadeira atrás da de Ivy, dizendo:

- É bom estar de volta...

Ivy sorriu-lhe, mas Ororo olhou para Hank preocupada. Com o grupo completo, o jato decolou rumo a Washington.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As nuvens cobriam o céu, raios cruzavam o céu, e foi preciso que Tempestade usasse seu poder para que o jato passasse ileso por entre elas. Aos poucos ele começou a perder altitude, aterrisando próximo ao cenário dantesco veiculado no noticiário. Algumas pessoas aproveitavam a confusão para saquear lojas, principalmente as de eletrodomésticos, e muitos outros foram impedidos de prosseguir no que faziam. Na rua em frente ao Congresso a situação estava totalmente fora de controle, mas Xavier não detectara a presença de Rachel entre os mutantes que ali se encontravam.

Alguns helicópteros sobrevoavam o céu sobre suas cabeças apesar da chuva intensa que desabara sobre a cidade. Os focos de incêndio foram debelados com a ajuda que Bobby e Tempestade emprestaram aos pingos de chuva, entretanto Ivy continuava avançando em meio a multidão, seus olhos haviam capturado a imagem de Dente de Sabre. Charles a seguiu, enquanto Hank e Kitty impediam que um outro grupo derrubasse os helicópteros. A presença de Ivy também não escapou ao olfato do mutante de caninos afiados, e em poucos passos, estavam um de frente para o outro.

Sem esperar que ela fizesse qualquer movimento, ele partiu em sua direção, mas com um simples gesto demãos, Ivy fez o asfalto se levantar, lançando-o alguns metros à frente. Com os olhos fixos nele, ela tomou sua direção, fazendo um novo ballet com as mãos. O mutante se apressou em levantar, entretanto, antes que pudesse sequer rugir, estava sendo arremessado contra as nuvens por uma lufada de ar impressionantemente forte. Os olhos de Ivy estavam escuros como a noite, e ela parecia preparada para dar um golpe final, mas a voz de Xavier soou em sua mente, impedindo-a. O mutante despencou no chão, enquanto Ivy fitava a tudo, aturdida.

O homem de cabelos castanhos compridos se aproximou dela, murmurando-lhe:

- Não deixe que sua raiva a domine. - O rosto jovial sorriu-lhe por entre as mechas de cabelo completando – Não é essa a fonte de seu poder, apenas a faz perder o controle sobre si mesma.

Ivy estreitou seu olhar sobre ele, mas antes que pudesse formular alguma pergunta, uma grande labareda veio em sua direção, atingindo-a em cheio e fazendo-a cair ao chão. Charles se virou para encontrar o olhar de Pyro, e ver Wolverine surgir atrás dele, segurando-o pelo casaco e arremessando-o longe. Vendo a situação sob controle, Xavier se abaixou ao lado de Ivy ao mesmo tempo que ela recobrava os sentidos e sorria-lhe. Logan parou ao seu lado, e fingindo não perceber a presença do Professor, murmurou:

- Tudo bem contigo, guria?

O olhar dela caiu intenso sobre Logan, porém ele não teve tempo para responder, foram erguidos no ar enquanto Rachel se aproximava deles com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que trio mais encantador – desdenhou. – Pena que dois de vocês sejam dispensáveis...

Xavier a encarou, tentando penetrar na sua mente, e percebendo o ardil do Professor, Logan gritou para Ivy:

- Use seus poderes!

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto uma massa de ar rodava ininterruptamente ao redor deles, como um ciclone. Envolvendo-os e os arrastando para longe dali. Tudo aconteceu rápido, e quando o vento parou de soprar em seu rosto, os três caíram de encontro ao chão, próximos a moto de Scott. Logan foi o primeiro a se levantar, seguido por Charles, entretanto, Ivy encontrava-se desmaiada. Os dois homens se encararam por breves segundos, e Charles ordenou:

- Tire-a daqui.

Wolverine ergueu-a no colo, e como fizera na primeira vez que a vira, acomodou-a junto ao seu corpo. Acelerando a moto, deu meia-volta, e sumiu na escuridão. O vento batia forte em seu rosto, e apesar do cuidado que tinha em não sacolejá-la muito, as paisagens sucediam uma as outras com uma rapidez fantástica. Tudo o que Logan sentia era um frio no estômago por tê-la tão ao seu alcance.

Os portões da mansão surgiram diante de seus olhos como uma grata imagem em meio a escuridão, e minutos depois, ele depositava Ivy sobre sua cama. Com cuidado, ajeitou-a sobre os travesseiros, e ao afastar alguns fios de cabelos de seu rosto a viu abrir os olhos lentamente e encará-lo em castanhos brilhantes. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele, puxando-o de encontro aos seus lábios. Em nenhum momento ele pensou resistir, e deitando-se sobre ela, deixou que suas mãos escorregassem pelos cabelos e pescoço, acarinhando-a. O beijo se tornou mais intenso, os lábios dela desceram pelo seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos delicadas retiravam-lhe a jaqueta e a blusa.

A língua quente dele deslizou para sua orelha, mordiscando-a, ao mesmo tempo que um das mãos abria-lhe o zíper do macacão, expondo-lhe os ombros nus aos lábios cobiçosos. As unhas delas deslizaram pelo tórax, por entre os fios escuros de cabelos até o abdômen, fazendo-o rugir e encará-la em castanhos maliciosos. Um leve sorriso crispou os lábios de ambos, antes que Logan acabasse de despi-la, e cobrisse o corpo dela com o seu, aprofundando suas carícias. Seus corpos apenas obedeceram ao que suas almas mais ansiavam há muito tempo...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Os primeiros raios de sol tocavam as cortinas da janela do quarto de Ivy, deixando o ambiente com um de aconchego, quando ela abriu os olhos e preguiçosamente lançou-o a sua volta, tomando consciência de que não havia sido um sonho. Com um sorriso nos lábios, virou-se calmamente sob os lençóis, mas tudo o que encontrou ao seu lado foi o travesseiro levemente amarrotado. Piscou algumas vezes, deixando que sua felicidade esvaísse de sua mente e assimilou a cena diante de seus olhos. Era fato que Logan havia saído dali ainda na calada da noite...

Fixou o olhar na porta, e deixando a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro, murmurou:

- Por quê, diabos, você tem que ser assim?

Atirando as cobertas para o lado, irritada, deixou a cama. Vestiu-se apressadamente, escovando em duas passadas os cabelos e saiu para o corredor. Àquela hora a maioria do Instituto ainda dormia, e seria fácil entrar no quarto dele sem ser vista.

Em silêncio, deslizou suavemente até a porta do quarto de Logan, mas quando tencionava abri-la, ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo Xavier em sua mente. Por segundos Ivy hesitou e girando nos calcanhares, deu meia volta, tomando a direção do escritório. A porta se abriu com a aproximação dela, demonstrando claramente que era esperada. Em poucas passadas, estava diante do homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um mel intenso, que vasculhavam sua mente.

- Bom dia, Gaia – disse-lhe, indicando a cadeira vazia a sua frente – Sente-se...

Sem desviar o olhar do dele, Ivy escorregou até a cadeira, sentando-se um tanto desconfortavelmente sobre o assento alaranjado.

- Parece que a noite não nos reservou um descanso satisfatório – murmurou, posando os braços sobre a mesa e o queixo nas mãos, ao inclinar-se para frente, fitando-a mais de perto – Depois de tanta agitação, não conseguimos dormir...

Houve uma breve pausa, enquanto os dois pareciam se medir, e Charles, voltando a se encostar do espaldar da sua poltrona, rompeu-a:

- Logan saiu faz poucos minutos – disse com um ar displicente, e levantando-se colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, dando a volta na mesa e parando ao lado dela – Não vai me perguntar aonde ele foi?

Os olhos de Ivy encontraram os dele, soltando faíscas. Ela se ergueu de um salto, e virando-se para deixar a sala, rebateu:

- Não acredito que me chamou aqui para isso. Pouco me importa para onde ele foi, ou deixou de ir!

As mãos de Charles foram mais rápidas e a detiveram pelos ombros.

- Não tente fingir que não estava atrás dele.

- Não tente jogar comigo – retrucou Ivy, encarando-o. – Eu estou do seu lado, mas posso escorrer pelos seus dedos se eu quiser...

Ele sorriu, trazendo-a mais próximo, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Tarde demais para tentar inverter a jogada – soprou levemente os pelos do pescoço dela com sua respiração - , ou vai colocar em risco seu amigo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - fitou-o assustada.

- Disciplina – disse-lhe calmamente, soltando-a, e voltando a sua cadeira – Você precisa aprender a controlar seus poderes, ou não durará nada nas mãos de Rachel.

- E onde Logan se encaixa nessa história? - perguntou, desdenhando em seguida – Não acredito que o tenha designado para ser meu professor nisso.

- Tem razão – fixou o olhar nela – Digamos que a função dele será a de distrair Rachel, enquanto eu a ensino.

- Você mandou-o até ela? - a pergunta saiu rasgada, enquanto ela dava a volta na mesa e parava a frente dele, completando: - Ela vai matá-lo!

- Não é tão fácil assim quanto você pensa – contrapôs Charles – Além do mais, Logan exerce um grande fascínio sobre as mulheres, principalmente em Rachel e você...

Os olhos de Ivy escureceram, tinha vontade de arremessá-lo contra a parede, mas conteve-se, ouvindo-o prosseguir:

- Não pense que a julgo mal por isso, ou que o mandei, sem poder resgatá-lo no momento certo – afirmou sustentando seu olhar no dela – Eu apenas quero que não seja esmagada, quando se defrontar com Rachel.

Charles havia virado a cadeira de frente para ela, e Ivy se apoiou nos braços, inclinando-se sobre ele.

- Eu não sei se quero sua ajuda – os olhos dela vagaram nos dele – Você tomou decisões sem me consultar, como quer que eu confie em você assim?

Charles desviou seu olhar, e Ivy se afastou para a janela, completando:

- Eu estava a ponto de querer matá-lo por manipular Logan...

- Eu sei...

- Faz parte do ensinamento isso? - retrucou, olhando-o brevemente.

Xavier não respondeu, se colocou de pé indo até a janela.

- Talvez – disse enfim, parado atrás dela – , controlar sua ira é um bom começo.

- Eu não sei o que Logan lhe contou para que concordasse com a idéia de deixá-lo ir... - disse encarando-o, para depois abaixar o olhar, concluindo: - mas eu não gostaria de vê-lo morto por me ajudar.

- Ele não me disse nada... – Charles a viu erguer o olhar surpresa - que eu já não soubesse – completou sério.

Ivy abriu a boca para contestar, mas um gesto de mão dele a impediu.

- Nós concordamos com os termos... - sorriu para Ivy, aproximando-se dela e tocando seus rosto com as pontas dos dedos - , estávamos ambos dispostos a arriscar...

As mãos desceram até o pescoço de Ivy, diminuindo a distância entre seus lábios e mantendo-a segura, enquanto os dois polegares acariciavam-lhe as bochechas. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios dele tomarem os seus, ternamente. O barulho da porta se abrindo, fez Ivy se afastar bruscamente e Charles recuar alguns passos, enquanto viam Ororo entrar no escritório, surpreendendo-se ao vê-los em pé, tão perturbados. Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, entretanto, Ivy tomou a direção dela.

- Bom dia, Ororo – murmurou segundos antes de sair da sala.

Charles ainda se mantinha imóvel em frente a janela, quando finalmente se dirigiu a Tempestade:

- Algum problema?

xxxxxxxxxx

- Ora, vamos lá – dizia a voz feminina – Você pode fazer melhor que isso...

Logan foi arremessado de novo contra a parede, sem esboçar nenhuma defesa, e escorregou ao chão. Rachel andou até ele, e vendo-o tentar se levantar, murmurou:

- Achou mesmo que tinha o direito de voltar até aqui? Que eu o iria receber de braços abertos?

Ele a encarou, os olhos brilhantes, enquanto os lábios e a testa cortados se regeneravam.

- Péssima idéia, Wolverine – frisou cada sílaba do nome dele – Eu quero a moça... Por que acha que me envolvi com você?

Foi a vez de Logan lhe dar um sorriso cínico, se colocando de pé, e rebatendo malicioso:

- Eu posso lhe dar várias respostas, Rachel – alargou o sorriso -, mas só uma é verdadeira: Você me ama...

- Não seja pretensioso... - rebateu fria.

- Tem certeza? - arqueou a sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo que puxava-a para si, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Rachel tentou fugir, mas as mãos dele a prendiam fortemente contra si, e ela cedeu, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço e entregando-se aquele beijo ardente.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Entre – a voz soou potente atrás de dentro do quarto.

- Bom dia, Hank... - disse Ororo fechando a porta atrás de si – Tem um momento?

- Muitos – sorriu-lhe o mutante, completando em seguida: - Não creio que me aguardem tão cedo no gabinete... - gracejou, e vendo-a adotar uma expressão séria, perguntou: - O que a preocupa?

- É tão evidente assim? - deu-lhe um pálido sorriso.

- Para quem a conhece tão bem... - ponderou Henry, assentindo com a cabeça.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, sentando-se na poltrona junto a janela.

- Nós devíamos estar preocupados com o que fazer para que a aprovação dessa maldita Lei não cause mais estragos além dos de ontem...

- E por que acha que estamos nos distanciando disso? - inquiriu-a preocupado.

- As atitudes do Professor – retrucou Munroe.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Ele resolveu ensinar Ivy a controlar seus poderes...

- Me parece uma atitude correta – afirmou Hank, fitando-a atentamente, enquanto ela se punha de pé e olhava pela vidraça.

- Seria... - murmurou ela com os olhos fixos nos jardins – senão houvesse algo mais envolvido.

- Do que está falando? - Hank se aproximou da amiga, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

- Henry, eu não sei se estou certa em pensar que... - desviou o olhar da vidraça para ele, completando: - a mente de Charles continua a mesma, mas seu corpo não. E eu não creio que ele tenha pesado o quanto isso poderia intervir em seu comportamento, uma vez que tivesse feito a transferência...

- Eu realmente não havia olhado a coisa sobre esse aspecto - ponderou Hank, contemplativo - , e acho que Moira também, não.

- Eu acho que Moira vai se surpreender muito mais quando ver isso... - ela havia tornado a olhar pela vidraça, e acenou com a cabeça para o centro do jardim.

Hank olhou para onde ela indicava, e pode ver Charles e Ivy passeando pelos gramados.

- Onde está Logan? - indagou de repente, fazendo Tempestade encará-lo, assustada.

- O Professor disse que ele deixou a mansão sem o dia ter raiado, e sem dizer aonde ia.

- Eu acho que, talvez, você tenha razão em se preocupar, Munroe – fitou novamente os gramados, vendo Ivy concentrar-se em manipular a água da fonte com seus poderes – Ivy é uma moça fascinante, inteligente e bonita... E seu maior poder está nessas qualidades, pelo menos no que diz respeito a Logan e, agora, Charles.

Ororo fitou-o incrédula, era difícil acreditar que estava terrivelmente certa em sua conjecturas, principalmente quando elas tratavam de algo tão delicado.

xxxxxxxx

- Não está se esforçando o suficiente, Ivy – interviu Xavier.

- Eu acho que você é que está exigindo demais de mim – contrapôs irritada, fazendo a água esparramar por todo o jardim ao redor da fonte, e bufando, tomou a direção da porta de entrada da mansão.

Charles não disse nada, apenas a acompanhou com olhar até vê-la entrar na casa, e depois meneou a cabeça negativamente. Talvez Ororo tivesse razão e a moça não estivesse pronta para carregar tal fardo, mas era tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Afinal, havia deixado Logan empenhar sua vida para conseguir o tempo que precisava para treiná-la, e não era entregando-o de bandeja para Rachel que ganharia o coração de Ivy.

Mas, será que estava certo de suas emoções? Não poderia simplesmente ter sido um rompante carinhoso por tudo que fizera pela mãe da moça? Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios ao ponderar sobre suas conclusões, e deixando-as de lado, tomou o mesmo caminho da mutante.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Então... Qual é o plano? - Wolverine fitou-a de soslaio, enquanto espreguiçava confortavelmente sob os lençóis.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria lhe contar?- ela rebateu com um sorriso cínico, deitando-se por cima dele.

- Achei que tínhamos um acordo... - ponderou o mutante, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso na mesma nota.

- Temos um acordo... - assentiu marota, mordendo os lábios - contudo, você não se tornou confiável ainda.

- Não? - Ergueu a sobrancelha fingindo surpresa.

- Você não me convenceu de que está imune aos encantos da moça – encarou-o séria.

- Não acho que esse seja o melhor incentivo para que eu a entregue à você, num bandeja de prata... - gracejou Logan, aproximando seu rosto dela.

- E quem disse que eu espero que você faça isso? - Ela viu um leve brilho escuro passar pelos olhos do mutante e se afastou, completando: - Eu só quero uma coisa de você, Logan...

Wolverine a fitou desconfiado, não era exatamente assim que ele pretendia que o jogo transcorresse, mas já que estava ali, o melhor que tinha a fazer era não revelar suas cartas. Em silêncio, ele esperou que ela completasse seu raciocínio, o que não tardou a acontecer. Rachel havia se levantado e vestira suas roupas, e num gesto cronometrado, virou-se para o mutante, completando com um sorriso mordaz:

- Diversão.

- Por alguns segundos achei que iria querer minha cabeça... - ironizou ao colocar-se de pé e vestir-se também.

Rachel se aproximou dele e segurando-o pelo queixo, avisou-o:

- Reze para que o brinquedo não perca seu encanto.

Logan deu-lhe seu melhor sorriso cínico ao responder:

- Se um dia o brinquedo não funcionar, não culpe a fábrica, mas sim, quem o manuseia... - Rachel o fitou irritada, e ele não perdeu a oportunidade de completar num sussurro: - Consumidoras como você, tem o péssimo hábito de não ler as instruções de uso, e assim mesmo quando o fazem, esquecem que a melhor maneira de mantê-lo em bom estado é a conservação do produto.

Rachel se preparava para responder, quando algumas batidas na porta a interromperam, e com um rosnado, tomou a direção da porta.

- Tudo pronto – disse Groxo, assim que Rachel abriu a porta.

- Certo – assentiu, e virando-se para Logan, concluiu: - Volto mais tarde... Espero que se divirta... - acrescentou ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

Rachel se manteve parada alguns instantes em frente a porta, e antes de descer pelo corredor, ordenou:

- Não deixe que ele saia... - Groxo assentiu – De qualquer forma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

A porta fez um estrondo atrás de Ivy, e ela se virou para encontrar os olhos intensos de Xavier sobre ela. Girando nos calcanhares, antecipou-se a ele em passos rápidos, mas antes que pudesse protestar por ele ter entrado em seus aposentos sem autorização, Charles a interpelou:

- O que sabe sobre o projeto "Arma X"?

- Praticamente nada... - estranhou a pergunta dele.

- Acho que chegou a hora de lhe contar um pouco mais sobre a sua história... - sorriu-lhe, sentando na poltrona perto da cama.

Ivy o acompanhou com o olhar, e sem outra alternativa, tomou a mesma direção, sentando-se sobre a cama.

- Esse projeto foi criado por seu pai durante a Guerra do Vietnã – disse calmamente, analisando as emoções da moça - , e tinha por meta desenvolver uma arma letal, e indestrutível, contra os mutantes. Naquela época, Strike já dominava o manuseio do adamantium, e testara vários tipos de combinações com os genes mutantes... - Charles encarou Ivy antes de completar friamente: - Não, claro, em laboratórios, mais em cobaias vivas.

Os olhos da moça arregalaram assombrados, e Charles prosseguiu:

- Evidentemente, elas não reagiam bem o metal injetado em seu esqueleto, e a experiência fracassava logo em seguida. Entretanto – ele ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira - , sua mãe descobriu um mutante que, aparentemente, não apresentaria essa rejeição...

- Logan – balbuciou Ivy, se levantando e pondo-se a andar pelo quarto.

- Logan possui o poder cura, e isso foi uma qualidade definitiva para virar o alvo potencial de Strike. – Charles mantinha os olhos atentos sobre Ivy, enquanto dava continuidade a sua narrativa – A combinação se mostrou perfeita em quase tudo, menos é claro, em relação a rebeldia de Wolverine. Strike não era tolo, e antes que perdesse de vez o controle sobre o mutante, isolou o gene X dele, seu fator de cura. Assim, poderia construir um exército se quisesse... O Projeto Arma X.

- E minha mãe concordou com uma insanidade dessas? - disse incrédula.

- Entenda, Ivy, Helen amava seu pai – explicou Xavier, complacente - , e apesar de ver a obsessão dele pelo projeto, crescer vertiginosamente, depois da experiência bem sucedida com Logan, ela não ousou se afastar.

Houve uns minutos de silêncio em que Ivy parecia ponderar sobre as palavras de Charles, mas logo ele voltou a falar.

- Strike havia perdido a esposa, vítima de suicídio, porque o filho deles desenvolvera uma mutação. O que para Strike era um fato inaceitável, e por isso ele me pediu ajuda... - uma nota de pesar tomou conta de sua voz, para logo em seguida desaparecer - , mas era tarde demais para ambos. Helen, entretanto, se manteve firme ao seu lado, e quando ele esboçou o desejo de uma gravidez " in vitro", ela concordou de imediato, achando que isso talvez lhe restituísse um pouco da sanidade perdida...

Ivy estava parada em frente a janela e não esboçava um movimento.

- Decepção e dor, foi tudo o que ela encontrou quando concordou com isso – afirmou Xavier com um leve suspiro – Strike, era quem, agora, estava fora de controle, e apesar de todos os apelos de Helen, ele não encarava você como uma criança... era apenas um... projeto... Seu projeto pessoal. O projeto que em sua essência seria a aniquilação dos mutantes, mas que para sua mãe, era uma criança, sua filha. Foi nessa conturbação que eu vi Helen entrar em meu escritório aos prantos e me pedir ajuda para escapar de Strike. Não contente em fazer a combinação de vários genes para a concepção do embrião, ele tencionava usar o adamantium assim que você nascesse.

- Mas isso poderia me matar – protestou Ivy, assustada com aquela revelação.

- Eu fico feliz que já saibamos o final dessa história – disse Charles sob um pálido sorriso – Ao menos essa tragédia eu pude evitar.

- Eu deveria me parecer mais ainda com Logan... - ponderou tristemente, fitando o chão.

- Sim, eram para serem praticamente iguais – afirmou Xavier, pondo-se de pé e se aproximando de Ivy.

- Logan falou de várias combinações genéticas... - ela ergueu o olhar encontrando o dele – É esse o motivo de eu controlar os quatro elementos?

- Eu temo que, assim como seu meio-irmão, você também tenha desenvolvido uma mutação – explicou Charles – Essa é a sua verdadeira natureza, o que também não deixaria de servir aos propósitos de Strike.

- Isso parece um pesadelo – rebateu irritada, desviando dele e indo até a cama, onde se sentou novamente.

As mechas de cabelos castanhos cobriram-lhe o rosto, e com as pontas dos dedos, Ivy as afastou.

- Desculpe-me se a faço sofrer com essas revelações – murmurou Charles ao se pôr do lado dela - , mas seria muito pior enfrentar Rachel sem saber da sua verdadeira história disso.

- Eu estou assustada com tudo isso – encarou o professor em castanhos brilhantes – O que vocês tanto temem nesta minha luta com Rachel?

Xavier ficou em silêncio, analisando-a, e Ivy insistiu:

- Não é apenas para eu enfrentá-la e pronto?

- Eu receio que não... - respondeu enfim o mutante – Logan e eu temos motivos para acreditar que ela queira continuar com o projeto inacabado de seu pai, e aí dominar o mundo.

- Como assim? Acabar o projeto?

- Torná-la igual a Logan...

- Isso é ridículo – bradou Ivy, saindo da cama e andando novamente pelo quarto, a mão sobre a testa, preocupada – Quem saberia manusear o metal? Meu pai está morto!

- Havia mais alguém na equipe de Helen e Strike... - recomeçou Xavier, enquanto a via continuar a andar pelo quarto, impaciente – Um jovem cientista que acabara de se formar em física quântica. Um homem rico e influente que poderia facilmente encobrir as pegadas de sua mãe, e surgir como um porto seguro no meio da tempestade – Ele a viu estacar no meio do quarto de costas para ele, quando completou: - Alguém que ofereceu-lhe ajuda na noite que ela resolveu escapar de Strike, e que as manteve longe do olhar do mundo esses anos todos. Alguém chamado Tim Norton.

Quando Ivy voltou a fitar Xavier estava mais pálida do que nunca, e as mãos sob os lábios, assustada.

- Por isso ele me perseguiu naquela noite infernal... - Ivy arfava, os olhos marejados – Mas eu o matei!

- Como eu lhe disse antes – Charles sorriu-lhe – Norton sempre foi influente, e apesar das evidências contra o fato, eu sou capaz de afirmar que ele está vivo.

- E Logan sabe disso? - perguntou apavorada.

- Tenho que creditar a maior parte da dedução dos fatos a ele – afirmou Xavier - Ele reconheceu o jovem estudante na foto de laboratório que estava na matéria do Jornal, quando falaram da morte de Norton. Wolverine é o único que sabe, tão bem quanto eu, o que significava esse projeto para aquela equipe. Todos estavam emocionalmente envolvidos, todos queriam o fim dos mutantes, mesmo que por motivos diferentes. - Ivy parecia catatônica, sua mente borbulhava ao ouvir Charles finalizar: - Logan e eu ponderamos sobre o assunto essa manhã, precisávamos ter a certeza de que Tim está vivo, por isso ele foi até Rachel.

- Se Norton o ver será o fim dele – protestou Ivy.

- Não, Ivy – contrapôs Xavier - Você é a meta deles, mas se puderem ter aos dois... Tanto melhor. Logan está completo, você eles têm que finalizar... Entretanto, se você souber manusear os poderes que tem, pode ser capaz de destruí-los antes que tentem qualquer coisa.

- E onde Rachel se encaixa no projeto? Por que Norton precisa dela?

- Rachel é uma mutante classe 5. Ela tem mais poder que muitos de nós... - ponderou ele - , ela controlaria facilmente suas mentes. Um ataque precisamente cirúrgico sobre o mundo.

- Sem indolência... - murmurou Ivy – Mas ela pode dominar o mundo se quiser, por quê precisa de mim?

- Não está usando sua lógica, Gaia. - Foi a vez de Charles andar pelo quarto – Ela não quer se mostrar ao mundo. Ela tenciona renascer como salvadora dele quando os que sobreviverem forem subjugados. Sejam eles mutantes ou não.

- Estamos perdendo tempo, então... - sorriu-lhe Ivy depois de algum tempo.

- Eu imaginei que diria isso depois que soubesse da verdade – rebateu suavemente Xavier - mas achei que seria Logan a lhe contar isso, me enganei. Ele preferiu a ação.

- Conhecendo ele tão pouco... - rebateu Ivy indo na direção da porta – Eu acharia que essa seria sua escolha. Vamos?

- Você manda, senhorita – disse seguindo-a – De volta ao treinamento.

A porta fechou atrás de ambos num leve click.

xxxxxxxx

- Olá, minha cara – sorriu malicioso o homem de cabelos grisalhos – Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim, até ver aquela cena digna de filmes em plena Washington, ontem à noite.

- Eu disse que tudo estava sob controle – ponderou a ruiva.

- E a moça? - ele cruzou as mãos sob o queixo – Avanços?

- Ainda não... - rebateu Rachel friamente - , mas conseguimos um trunfo a nosso favor.

- Um trunfo? - O olhar escuro dele cruzou o dela, e Rachel sorriu desdenhosa.

- Logan veio até nós.

- Wolverine se entregou de livre e espontânea vontade? - interviu o homem.

- Eu acho que podemos afirmar que ele não veio com esta intenção, apesar de alegar isso – alargou o seu sorriso, mostrando os dentes muito brancos - , mas será facilmente persuadido a colaborar.

- Por quê tem tanta certeza?

- Porque ele ama sua enteada – ela fixou o olhar nos castanhos a sua frente, vendo-os nublar, enquanto saboreava o gosto da vitória - e esse sentimento será muito útil a nós.

- Não quero que Ivy se machuque, Rachel – retrucou Norton – Sabe muito bem que não concordei com Strike em seu intento, justamente por ele não esperar o momento certo de colocá-lo em prática sem feri-la.

- Sei – rebateu Rachel maliciosa, e completou: - Mas me pergunto em que momento você se apaixonou por ela, a ponto de se livrar da mãe... Seria na puberdade, Tim? - As últimas palavras saíram comopunhais muito afiados, cortando o ar.

- Não sei do que está falando – Ele se pôs de pé, as mãos suavam, e acrescentou rapidamente - , Ivy sempre foi uma criança para mim.

- Claro... - ironizou a ruiva – E foi por isso que a perseguiu por Boston na calada noite, enquanto ela tentava se livrar de você. Ora, me poupe com suas justificativas de quinta, até porque nem me importo o que fará com ela depois de cumprir nosso trato.

- E o que acontecerá com Wolverine?

- Dele, eu mesma cuido... - sentenciou indo em direção a porta do laboratório.

- E quando trará ele? - interviu Tim uma vez mais.

- Quando eu achar apropriado. - a porta escorregou atrás dela, secamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

O lugar a sua volta estava admiravelmente silencioso, e Ivy fitava a entrada da caverna com atenção. Aquela, com certeza, não era a atitude que Xavier esperava que ela tomasse após lhe contar sobre o projeto, " Arma X", mas parecia-lhe evidente que deixar Logan ali não era a melhor forma de convencê-la a ficar do lado dos X-men. Como ele podia ter sido convencido a fazer algo tão estúpido? Ela bufou, deslizando pela parede úmida, no que sabia ser a entrada para o esconderijo de Rachel.

Não demorou muito para descobrir a fenda na parede, só que, diferentemente de Wolverine,não precisaria pô-la abaixo. O vão entre as rochas, provavelmente reconstruídas após a sua fuga dali, permitia que o Ivy tivesse acesso ao interior da caverna sem usar de força bruta. O corredor que surgiu diante de seus olhos, era o mesmo pelo qual fugira, o que possibilitava saber, mais facilmente, aonde se localizava a sala de Rachel. Ivy se esgueirava com cuidado pelos túneis adjacentes, enquanto se perguntava por que a falta de mutantes por ali. Rachel não era uma mulher que não se precavesse, e aquilo deixava Ivy preocupada. Necessariamente havia um motivo para não estarem ali, e talvez fosse uma insensatez procurar salvar Wolverine, já que estava agindo sozinha. Provavelmente Rachel pensaria que o alvo principal fosse a câmara aonde ele se encontrava, e ela estaria indo para uma armadilha.

Um brilho passou pelo olhar de Ivy, então ela era esperada... mas seria só ela, ou toda a equipe? Acompanhada por esses pensamentos, ela chegou ao final daquele túnel em particular, deparando-se com uma porta de metal polido. Ivy estreitou seu olhar sobre a porta, enquanto ponderava o que fazer, mas como se lê-se seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu, convidando-a. Sem ter para onde escapar, deu vários passos firmes em direção ao interior da sala.

- Ora, eu nunca achei que seria tão fácil capturá-la - - disse -lhe a voz feminina vinda da escuridão da sala - , mas tenho que admitir que estou feliz com o meu engano...

Ivy não disse nada, deixando Rachel prosseguir e apenas escutou com atenção. Aguçando seus sentidos para localizá-la naquela escuridão, deixou Rachel prosseguir:

- Sabe, eu achei que fosse mais inteligente – ironizou - , ou que ao menos fosse honrar o propósito de Logan ter se entregue a nós.

- Solte-o – exigiu Ivy, finalmente.

- E por que eu faria isso? - a voz soou mais perto, revelando que Rachel saía da penumbra. - Os dois vieram tão dispostos a abrir mão de sua liberdade um pelo outro, que eu não acho que deveria decepcioná-los... - sorriu-lhe mordaz.

- Eu não sei do que está falando – contrapôs firme Ivy - , não vim aqui por sentimentalismo de qualquer espécie.

Rachel estreitou seu olhar sobre a moça, e circundando-a completou:

- Então, por que exige a liberdade dele?

- Porque não é ele que você queria (quer) – retrucou Ivy vivamente.

- É verdade... - concordou Rachel com um gesto significativo de cabeça - , mas é uma boa aquisição. Dois pelo preço de um, eu não poderia ter mais sorte do que ter os dois mutantes do projeto " Arma X" em minhas mãos. - e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, sentenciou: - Foi muito melhor do que o planejado.

- Ele é apenas uma parte obsoleta... - interviu Ivy.

- Talvez – ponderou Rachel - , mas se algo sair errado com você, nós teríamos Logan para recriar tudo.

- Então é verdade que Tim está por trás disso – afirmou Ivy, forçando para esconder a sua tristeza.

- Entenda, minha querida – anuiu Rachel, sarcástica - , não daria certo sem ele por perto.

Ivy ficou em silêncio, enquanto Rachel sorria, dizendo-lhe:

- Acho que Logan vai adorar saber que tem visitas... - Os olhos de Ivy escureceram ao encontrar os dela, mas a ruiva alertou-a: - Pense bem no que pretende fazer, Wolverine ainda está sob meu controle... Acha mesmo que eu não iria feri-lo se fosse necessário?

- Você é um monstro!

- Todos somos, querida – gracejou Rachel, tomando a direção da porta – Nunca notou que não passamos de aberrações aos olhos dos humanos? Venha – ordenou por fim, fazendo Ivy a segui-la.

xxxxxxxx

- Professor? - chamou-o Kitty.

- Sim, Kitty – respondeu o homem atrás da mesa.

- O Senhor viu a Ivy?

- Eu estive com ela há mais ou menos duas horas atrás... - ergueu seu olhar azul até o dela – Por quê?

- Porque não a encontro em lugar nenhum da mansão – afirmou a garota.

- Não é possível... - murmurou ele, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se me procurá-la mentalmente.

Kitty continuava parada no mesmo lugar, observando-o fazer aquilo que fizera tantas vezes para achar um deles, e com um olhar surpreso, viu-o proferir:

- Ela está com Rachel...

- Como assim? Está com Rachel?

- Kitty, me faça um favor, sim? - interviu como se não a tivesse ouvido falar – Procure Hank e Ororo.

- Mas, professor...

- Agora, Kitty! - a ordem foi dada intensamente, e garota saiu correndo da sala.

Charles fitou o vazio a sua frente, esfregando os dedos sobre as têmporas, e murmurou para si mesmo:

- O que foi fazer, Ivy?

xxxxxxxxxx

O lugar onde estava era escuro e úmido, e não imaginava como havia chegado ali. A sua última lembrança era a conversa com Rachel e o escuro total depois que atravessara a porta atrás dela. Alguma coisa a acertara em cheio, e a pusera fora de combate por um bom tempo. Fôra tola o suficiente para achar que conseguiria resolver tudo sozinha, agora estava ali, presa por grossas correntes a uma sólida parede, e com sua cabeça doendo enormemente. Há muito custo, fixou o olhar na escuridão, acostumando-se a ela.

No que pareceu um quarto de hora depois de ter recobrado seus sentidos, a porta da cela foi aberta, deixando-se entrever uma silhueta no batente da porta. Ivy estreitou olhar para ver se conseguia definir de quem seria aquela silhueta, mas foi em vão. Somente quando a voz chegou-lhe ao ouvido, foi que notou quem era seu interlocutor, e o que, talvez, lhe custaria aquela conversa.

- Há quanto tempo, Ivy – ele disse pausadamente, fechando a porta atrás de si, e imergindo-os na escuridão.

Ivy não respondeu, sabia que ele estava cada vez mais próximo, podia sentir a respiração ruidosa, e sabia o quanto Tim podia ser perigoso quando queria. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando evitar as imagens que lhe vinham a cabeça, conforme ele continuava:

- Não deveria ter fugido de mim... – ele sorriu, ela podia sentir. Um sorriso de triunfo - , deveria saber que cedo ou tarde eu a capturaria – a mão dele fechou-se sobre o maxilar dela, segurando-o, como se quisesse evitar que ela desviasse o olhar do dele dentro daquela escuridão - , de uma forma ou de outra.- As palavras foram sopradas ao seu ouvido, seguidas pelos lábios dele, que depositaram um beijo sobre suas bochechas.

Ivy agora tremia, o corpo de Tim estava bem próximo ao seu e ele parecia sob o efeito dessa aproximação. Ela tentou enxergar o quanto próximo ele estava, mas sua visão a traía e seus sentidos também, iludidos pelo medo que tinha dele. Foi quando sentiu o zíper de sua roupa escorregar por sobre sua pele, enquanto os dedos frios iam de encontro a ela, acariciando-a. As correntes ressonaram, e ele riu com o rosto colado ao dela, sussurrando-lhe:

- Eu esperei tanto por esse momento... - os dedos subiram do decote pelo pescoço, até alcançarem seus lábios, massageando-os.

- Por que não dá logo seqüência ao plano de vocês? - interviu com dificuldade – Cada minuto é importante, e você o está desperdiçando nessa brincadeira... - e indo de encontro ao rosto dele, desafiou-o: - Rachel não ia querer isso... Tim.

- Quem dá as cartas aqui sou eu – retrucou irritado Tim - , sem mim ela não vai a lugar nenhum. E eu duvido que ela se oporia a uma pequena diversão da minha parte...

A porta se abriu, e a voz de Rachel soou potente:

- Tem razão meu, caro... - Tim se afastou de Ivy ao vê-la completar: - entretanto, eu não posso correr riscos, deixe para saciar seu desejo mais tarde...

- Você não... - ele rosnou.

- Terei que falar de novo, Tim? - perguntou desafiadora.

- Não – Ele assentiu após uma breve pausa.

- E o que está esperando?

Sem dizer nada, ele se dirigiu as correntes, liberando-as da parede, e com um empurrão, fez Ivy seguir Rachel. Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor escuro, Tim aproveitou para murmurar-lhe:

- Vai desejar ter ficado mais um pouco comigo naquela cela...

- Não tenha tanta certeza... - sorriu-lhe com desdém - , mesmo a morte pode ser um presente se evitar que você tenha o que quer.

Os olhos dela brilharam intensos nos dele, que faiscavam de ódio. Ivy sabia, agora, que se saísse viva de onde a estavam levando, provavelmente não teria a mesma sorte nas mãos de Tim...

xxxxxxxxxx

- Mandou-nos chamar? - A voz de Hank soou na sala.

- Professor? - indagou Ororo, e virando-separa Kitty, retrucou: - Tem certeza que ele mandou nos chamar?

- Absolutamente – afirmou a garota – Ele estava sentado exatamente aqui, quando fechou os olhos daquela maneira que conhecemos tão bem, procurando por Ivy – concluiu colocando-se em frente da mesa, e com uma expressão confusa, esticou a mão trazendo um pedaço de papel até seu campo de visão onde lia-se: Rachel – O que significa isso? - perguntou, esticando o papel na direção de Ororo.

A mutante tomou o papel na mão e murmurou:

- Significa que ele resolveu agir igual ao Logan, e foi atrás de Ivy sozinho...

- Como? - perguntou Kitty ainda confusa.

- Prepare o jato, Hank – ordenou Ororo, vendo-o assentir.

- Ok. - rebateu a menina – Vou falar com Bobby...

- Não... - interviu Tempestade – Vocês ficam, e tomam conta dos mais novos. Não sabemos ainda o que o governo pretende fazer.

- Não acha que estão arriscando demais?

- Se Ivy puder fazer mesmo o que foi criada para fazer... - explicou indo na direção da porta – Não vai precisar que o governo aja, nós estaremos mortos antes disso.

Kitty parou, fitando estupefata o lugar ocupado por Ororo segundos antes, e depois, seguiu na direção do saguão. Era uma responsabilidade enorme está no controle da situação.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Wolverine andava de um lado para o outro do cômodo, sentia-se extremamente inquieto desde que Rachel saíra, afinal, paciência não era uma virtude da qual ele podia se dizer profundo conhecedor. Ele continuava apreensivo, o pensamento fluindo em várias direções, inclusive algumas que ele gostaria de manter bem longe de sua mente naquele momento.

Logan parou próximo a janela, deixando seus pensamentos saírem através dela que não percebeu que a porta se entreabrira, dando passagem a uma pequena zarabatana, da qual um dardo foi soprado cortando o ar até ele. As sobrancelhas estreitaram, ao ouvir o zunido, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, sentiu um ardor no pescoço, caindo ao chão.

Um som estranho chegava até seu ouvido, algo como passos misturados ao borbulhar de água, que infelizmente devido ao cansaço que sentia, parecia quase irreal. Experimentou abrir os olhos, mas sua vista estava turva e por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia foco, traía-lhe tanto quanto seus outros sentidos. Haviam-no pego de jeito, mas ele tinha concordado em se expor, e isso não devia surpreendê-lo, ainda mais vindo de Rachel. Entretanto, ele podia quase ter certeza de que tinha alcançado seu objetivo: descobrir se Tim Norton estava vivo, e a julgar por aqueles estranhos ruídos, era certo que sim.

Logan aguçou sua audição, aparentemente aquele era seu único sentido em boas condições, e pode ouvir quando o som de três passadas distintas chegaram-lhe ao ouvido. Um era pesado demais, e tão cadenciado, que podia tratar-se de um policial, entretanto, não ousava afirmar nada além de que pertencia a um homem. O segundo era um pouco mais leve, saltos agulha... uma mulher (...) Rachel. Então, era justo pensar que aquele homem era Norton, estava próximo da verdade... mas e o outro passo? O que seguia para longe?

Ele se inquietou, havia alguém mais ali, os passos cessaram, indo na direção oposta a que ele estava, e um frio cruzou sua espinha. Ivy, sua mente protestou. Logan tentou se mover, mas foi em vão, seus membros ainda estavam anestesiados, e não conseguia sequer menear a cabeça para o lado onde Ivy estava. Era ela, podia-lhe sentir o cheiro, um perfume característico que a pele dos animais exala, uma marca invisível que poucos são capazes de perceber, e que difere cada um... Aquele era o dela, Logan sabia, tinha certeza absoluta, porque estava gravado sobre a sua pele. Ele afastou as imagens que lhe vieram a cabeça, e se concentrou no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor: Como ela fôra parar ali? Charles prometera cuidar dela...

Ivy, por sua vez, fitava o homem preso a grossas correntes do lado oposto da sala, sentindo-se responsável pelo que lhe acontecera. Se ao menos pudesse falar, mas uma mordaça pairava sobre seus lábios, impedindo-lhe de emitir qualquer som. Os olhos de Ivy corriam afoitos sobre a figura do mutante em busca de qualquer detalhe que lhe mostrasse que ele estava bem, mas nada detectava, exceto o corpo inerte de Logan. Como havia sido tola... Como pude acreditar que me entregando, eles o deixariam solto?

Rachel se aproximou do mutante, correndo os dedos sobre a pele do rosto dele, indo de encontro aos seus lábios. Cada detalhe da cena era registrado pelos olhos de Ivy, que assistia a tudo impotente, mas que percebeu o leve meneio de cabeça dele como um alento aos seus receios. Numa fração de segundos, Tim se colou a sua frente, encobrindo-lhe a visão que tinha de Rachel, e murmurou:

- Jamais acreditei que Rachel fosse cumprir com sua palavra... - Ivy o encarou desconfiada, e ele sorriu-lhe: - Ela me convenceu a retomar o projeto "Arma-X" , afirmando que Logan estaria do nosso lado também.

Ivy arregalou os olhos, mexendo o rosto para os lados e emitindo alguns grunhidos, mas tudo que obteve em troca foi o largo sorriso de Norton, que prosseguiu:

- Fique tranqüila, seu colega está em boas mãos... - o riso que ele emitiu foi débil, enquanto aprontava uma seringa e a trazia para o campo de visão de Ivy – Rachel cuida dele com carinho, assim como eu farei com você, quando estiver pronta. - Novamente ela grunhiu, mas sem sucesso, vendo Tim aplicar-lhe o líquido.

Ivy sentiu sua cabeça rodopiar, seus membros formigaram, e ela teve certeza de que em breve estaria em sono profundo. Antes que suas vistas turvassem, entretanto, ela viu Rachel surgir a sua frente, murmurando:

- Não durma ainda, querida... - seu sorriso se iluminou – Há alguém aqui que quer se despedir de você, e agradecer pela visita... – completou virando seu rosto para o lado, no mesmo instante em que Ivy fazia o mesmo.

- Oi, boneca... - Logan sorriu-lhe abertamente – Obrigada por vir me salvar, mas eu acho que deveria ter seguido o conselho do Doutor... É uma pena que só agora tenha percebido que o que ele lhe dizia era verdade. – e dando-lhe adeus com os dedos, viu Ivy perder os sentidos.

xxxxxxxxx

- Alguma leitura? - perguntou Tempestade.

- Nenhuma. – murmurou Hank. - Ele não deve ter levado o comunicador.

- Isso não me agrada... - contrapôs a mutante – O que faremos?

- Descemos e averiguamos. – sorriu-lhe o mutante azulão.

Após realizarem o pouso próximo a um conjunto de árvores, que manteria o jato encoberto, atravessaram a pequena floresta nas redondezas da caverna, mas ao contrário do que esperavam, não encontraram nenhum sinal de Charles.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Por que fazer isso? - indagou Norton.

- Ela vai estar mais suscetível a concordar conosco, se achar que Logan os traiu. - sorriu para Norton, maliciosamente, liberando a mente do mutante e fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão – Obrigada pela ajuda com sua amiga... - Logan ergueu os olhos até os dela, seus músculos ainda tremiam sob o efeito da droga, quando a ouviu completar: - Sabia que seria útil você realmente me deu Ivy de bandeja, como prometeu, pena não termos champagne para comemorar.

- Não podemos deixá-lo solto por aí – interveio Tim preocupado - em breve o efeito do sedativo irá passar.

- Tem razão... - ela circundou Wolverine, que abraçava a si mesmo, tentando impor-se controle - , mas não acho prudente nos livrarmos dele agora. Se algo der errado com Ivy ainda temos uma carta na manga.

Tim assentiu, enquanto seus dois auxiliares o ajudavam a emergir Ivy em um tanque. O olhar escuro de Logan vagou de Rachel para o cientista, soando como um aviso velado, e usando de todo seu controle, armou as garras. Sem poder concluir seu intento, voltou a retroagí-las sentindo Rachel uma vez mais dentro de sua mente. Sua expressão tornou-se lívida e ele caiu ao chão desacordado.

- Levem-no. - ordenou Rachel para Grouxo e Dente-de-Sabre.

- O que fez a ele? - indagou Tim no momento em que o tanque era fechado e as agulhas contendo o metal líquido penetravam na pele de Ivy.

- Nada do que ele vá se arrepender depois – explicou se aproximando do tanque - , ele só está extenuado de lutar contra meu poder... - ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Ivy, e mudou de assunto: - Tem certeza de que não há riscos de danos, ou comprometimentos de qualquer espécie?

- Não com os dados que temos – ele sorriu-lhe, enquanto o líquido preenchia todo o tecido ósseo da moça - , e com o exemplo vivo de Logan. Ela vai sobreviver.

- Para seu bem, eu espero que sim...

A pequena discussão foi interrompida, quando o alarme soou pelo laboratório, fazendo Rachel crispar os lábios.

- Temos visita... - olhando fixo para Tim, completou: - Não pare o que está fazendo, eu a quero pronta antes do anoitecer... - sorriu-lhe – ou seja, você tem poucas horas para construir nosso brinquedinho. - Virando-se para a porta, completou: - Eu vou recebê-los como manda a etiqueta...

A porta do laboratório se abriu, fechando logo em seguida atrás dela.

xxxxxxxxx

Charles descia com cautela pelo corredor que o levava cada vez mais para o fundo, quando uma voz soou bem próxima a ele:

- Posso ajudar?

Rachel o encarou, e seus olhos correndo preocupados pela figura de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis parado bem a sua frente, impassível. Charles nada respondeu, limitando-se a devolver-lhe o olhar, intensamente.

- A julgar pelas roupas – ironizou- , é mais um amiguinho da tola X-Men. E um amigo imprudente – prosseguiu se aproximando dele com cuidado - não percebeu ainda que um salvamento só tem graça com grandes encenações de luta?

Xavier continuava fitando-a atentamente, cada passo, cada palavra, cada detalhe.

- Chega a ser desleal o nosso embate – Rachel parou há poucos passos de Charles - eu sei que você não sobrevive a ele, e você sabe que sua amiga não será salva. Um total desperdício, mas já que você não se opõe a ele...

"Rachel..." - a voz soou dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo-a adotar uma expressão preocupada - "nós não terminamos a nossa última conversa."

"Chales?"

"Faz tempo, não?" - ele sorriu para ela vendo castanhos escurecerem furiosos -"Não achou que eu a deixaria solta por aí no corpo de Jean, achou?"

"Achei que tinha aprendido a não se meter nos meus assuntos."- ponderou a ruiva.

"Jean e Ivy são meus assuntos também" - contrapôs Charles - "Eu as quero livres."

"Logan está fora dessa barganha, então?"- alfinetou Rachel.

"Ele sabe se virar sozinho." - afirmou Xavier sem quebrar o contato visual com a mutante.

"Vejo que muitas coisas mudaram depois que Jean morreu." - rebateu ela.

"Muita coisa aconteceu depois que você matou Jean e Scott."- sorriu - "A minha volta é a maior prova disso."

Castanhos soltaram faíscas ao ouvir isso, mas tudo que Rachel fez foi lhe devolver o sorriso.

xxxxxxxx

- Entramos...? - murmurou Munroe no corredor de acesso do interior da caverna.

- Sim – concordou Hank - , mas a julgar pela tranquilidade do lugar, parece que vamos encontrar problemas em breve.

- Acha que Charles está aqui?

- Não só ele, como Ivy e Logan. – afirmou Hank, farejando algo – E todos estão ocupados, não há nada alertando sobre nossa entrada, o que é um fator relevante já que um lugar como esse deveria ter sirenes para todos os lados...

- É bom contar com você na equipe, doutor. – ela sorriu-lhe.

- Isso pareceu uma leve ironia... - contrapôs com falsa irritação.

- De forma nenhuma – interveio Ororo - , mas é melhor não esperarmos pela recepção que eles possam aprontar com a falta dos alarmes.

Ela passou a frente dele, deslizando pelo corredor em silêncio, e dando um longo suspiro, Hank murmurou antes de segui-la:

- Eu disse que parecia ironia...

xxxxxxx

Logan sentiu os membros se aquecerem, a medida que se aproximavam do quarto de Rachel, mas continuou fingindo-se de desmaiado até que todos seus sentidos não mais o traíssem. Assim que Grouxo abriu a porta do cômodo, entretanto, as garras armaram-se na mão do mutante, transpassando o pescoço de Dente de Sabre, que o carregava sobre o ombro esquerdo, e fazendo-o cair ao chão sem vida.

Logan rolou no chão e logo se ergueu, sorrindo para Grouxo, que recuara para dentro do quarto. Estreitando as sobrancelhas, ele crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso e tomou a direção da porta. Grouxo praticamente grudara na parede de fundo do quarto, mas tudo que Logan fez foi parar junto a porta, fazê-la fechar e inutilizar seus controles. Com um meneio negativo da cabeça, ele recolheu as garras adotando uma expressão preocupada, e voltou pelo corredor. Precisava impedir o que Norton faria a Ivy...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Logan tinha pressa, Ivy estava a um passo de se transformar no mesmo que ele, algo que tentara evitar a todo custo, mas que não parecia ter surtido o efeito desejado. Ele cruzou o corredor adjacente, ouvindo barulho de passos que vinham em sua direção, retrocedeu até o outro corredor, armando suas garras. Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos, ele crispou os lábios, e no momento seguinte, adentrou o corredor arrancando uma exclamação de espanto da mulher a sua frente:

- Logan!?

Tempestade e Fera o fitavam assustados, enquanto ele retroagia as garras e passava por eles, murmurando:

- É um prazer vê-los aqui, também...

Ororo olhou Hank, que deu de ombros, seguindo-o.

- Onde está Ivy? - indagou a mutante, mas não obteve resposta de Wolverine, e num tom impaciente, prosseguiu – E o professor?

Logan virou-se encarando-a, o olhar escuro ao rosnar baixo:

- Ele está aqui?

- Acreditamos que sim – rebateu Hank - , apesar de não ter vindo conosco.

- Não veio com vocês? - A sobrancelha de Logan arqueou, surpreso, esgueirando-se pelo corredor.

- Isso o surpreende? - indagou Munroe, parando atrás dele.

- Na verdade, não. – retrucou Logan, descendo pelo outro corredor. – Me senti mais surpreso ao ver Ivy exposta ao perigo... - completou com desdém.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Wolverine? - contrapôs McCoy.

- Vamos lá, bola de pêlos... - sorriu-lhe – Não descobriu ainda quem está ajudando Rachel? Quem convenceu-a a usar Ivy?

Hank parou por alguns segundos, envolvidos em seus pensamentos. Ororo o fitou atentamente, esperando, enquanto Logan seguia adiante, até o que parecia ser uma porta.

- Norton – disse McCoy, as costas de Logan.

- Bom menino... – debochou – Fez a lição de casa direito, doutor. Então deve saber, também, o que iremos encontrar atrás dessa porta.

- Do que estão falando? - interviu Ororo.

- Tim Norton é o padastro de Ivy – explicou Hank - , e que aparentemente não morreu aquela noite...

- Ok, entendi – assentiu Ororo – Ele está vivo... Mas no que está ajudando Rachel?

- Tim Norton era da equipe de Strike. – rosnou Logan.

- E Strike tencionava conceber uma arma... - murmurou, desviando o olhar para Logan - Uma arma que seria o fim dos mutantes.

- Ivy – afirmou Tempestade.

- Importam-se de discutirem sobre isso depois? - ironizou Logan – O que sabemos é o suficiente para colocar essa porta abaixo. - finalizou partindo para a porta com as garras armadas.

A porta cedeu, quando Fera e Wolverine se lançaram de encontro a ela, e Tempestade fez o vento soprar forte dentro do laboratório. Os dois mutantes que estavam de guarda tiveram suas reações impedidas momentâneamente.

xxxxxxxxx

- Você me surpreendeu, Charles... - ironizou ela. O olhar intenso sobre o homem a sua frente – O que todos acharam?

- Sem queixas... - devolveu-lhe a bravata – Onde está Ivy?

- Bem – respondeu a mutante - , e se assim podemos dizer, se tornando uma pessoa melhor ainda.

- Não pode dispor da vida de uma pessoa quando bem entende, Rachel. – contrapôs Xavier.

- Parece que posso. - rebateu, enquanto andava na direção dele. - Não aprendeu nada como o nosso embate?

- Muitas coisas – sorriu-lhe - , mas primeiro, Ivy...

- Qual seu interesse nela? - Seu sorriso era um desenho perfeito em seus lábios.

- O mesmo que eu tinha por Jean - disse Charles calmamente, observando-a se aproximar - , e que você nunca respeitou.

- Jean é uma mera sombra, num passado longínquo, professor - murmurou próximo ao seu rosto. - Ivy, ao contrário, é um trunfo a ser respeitado.

- Não pode pensar nas pessoas apenas como o seres vivos que são? - retrucou Charles, encarando-a – Alguém que sente, come e dorme?

Rachel sorriu, circundando-lhe.

- Talvez pudesse, se o mundo nos visse realmente assim – encarou-o séria - , o que não é o caso. Se eles não nos respeitam, por que deveria eu fazê-lo?

- Porque você não é essa pessoa mesquinha, Jean. – Os olhos azuis de Xavier brilharam ao encontro dos dela. - Porque Você sabe que o que é o amor...

- Jean não está mais aqui! - esbravejou Rachel, fazendo seus olhos escurecerem e um vento forte bater no rosto de Charles.

"Dessa vez eu estou preparado, Rachel" - disse-lhe mentalmente, mantendo o contato visual - "Não vou abrir mão de Ivy."

Ela crispou os lábios, mordaz, enquanto via rosto de Charles se transfigurar... Até onde ele aguentaria?

xxxxxxxx

- Mas o que significa isso? - perguntou Norton, levando a mão aos olhos. E vendo os mutantes sem reação, ordenou irritado: - O que estão esperando?

Pyro e o outro mutante saíram em direção a porta, apesar do vento não deixar-lhes ver muita coisa, enquanto o Norton diminuía a pressão dentro do tanque. Os dados, no visor próximo, mostravam que o preenchimento do esqueleto com adamantium havia sido um sucesso. Um sorriso satisfeito crispou-lhe os lábios, já era tarde para reverter o processo.

Pyro se aproximou com cuidado do lugar onde antes havia a porta, mas apesar de sua cautela, foi arremessado contra a parede por Fera, enquanto Ororo erguia o outro homem do chão, e os cientistas escapavam pela porta aberta. Logan entrara no laboratório com cara de poucos amigos, partindo para cima de Norton, no caminho, entretanto, cortou os dutos que irrigavam o tanque onde estava Ivy fazendo o alerta disparar: - Vazamento detectado. Risco de contaminação... Evacuar! Um apito agudo soou em seus ouvidos, no mesmo instante em que Norton retirava Ivy de dentro do tanque, ainda sonolenta.

O lugar todo foi tomado por uma fumaça espessa, e novo aviso era emitido pelo alarme: - O laboratório será lacrado em dez minutos - , e iniciava a contagem regressiva. Tempestade se livrou do mutante que a atacava, atirando-o contra os cilindros de Nitrogênio, e fazendo cair desacordado. Fera continuava tentando deter Pyro, mas o rapaz resistia bravamente ao mutante azul. Sem perda de tempo, ela golpeou-o com uma onda ar, desconcentrando-o, enquanto Fera caía por cima dele, imobilizando-o e desfechando-lhe um golpe certeiro no rosto.

Logan por sua vez estava há um passo de Norton, que tomara Ivy nos braços e partia em direção a saída de emergência, aberta pelo alarme, atrás de si.O lugar inteiro parecia um caos, com faíscas saindo por todos os lados e pedaços de alumínio tombando por cima deles. Ororo e Hank tentaram ajudar Logan, mas um pedaço do teto despencou impedindo-lhes a passagem. O comutador avisou, apenas três minutos para as portas serem lacradas. Ororo ainda tentou erguer a placa de alumínio a sua frente, mas o fogo espalhava-se rápido. Hank puxou-a pelo braço, arrastando-a para porta onde entraram, enquanto Logan corria atrás de Norton.

O cientista passou pela porta, acionando o botão para fechá-la. Logan percebeu-lhe o gesto, e atirando-se por cima do tanque, caindo sobre os destroços do lado oposto, perto da porta que se fechava, e rolando por cima deles, cravou as garras na porta, mantendo-a aberta, até içar seu corpo para o outro lado. Um silvo agudo repercutiu por todo o lugar, quando Logan deixou a porta se fechar e correu pelo corredor escuro que surgiu a sua frente. Um forte estrondo se fez ouvir, seguido pelo sacolejo de toda a caverna. Logan caiu ao chão, e ergueu-se com dificuldade, seguindo pelo corredor.

Ouviu barulho de passos mais arrastados adiante, e com um sorriso mordaz nos lábios, intensificou sua corrida. Não demorou muito para ver a leve sombra do jaleco de Norton mais a frente, e com um urro alertou-o de que seu fim estava próximo. A câmara que surgiu a sua frente era escuro, e provavelmente o fim da jornada. Ali também havia vários aparelho espalhados pelo chão e paredes, um lugar onde qualquer um poderia se esconder, ainda mais no escuro total. Logan entrou no lugar com cuidado, aguaçando sua audição ao máximo. Escorregou por entre os parelhos e balcões com a leveza de um gato, e pouco depois detectou uma respiração pesada e ofegante bem próxima a ele.

Calmamente, Wolverine rastejou até o recôncavo da parede, de onde ele parecia surgir, e para sua felicidade, encontrou Ivy inconsciente. Com o rosto chamuscado e os olhos marejados, passou os dedos sobre as feições dela, apesar de tudo parecia bem. As lágrimas escorreram em pares, enquanto ele a abrigava junto ao seu corpo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Nesse momento, Norton surgiu atrás dele, silenciosamente com uma seringa entre os dedos. Logan nada pareceu perceber, com os olhos fechados mantinha Ivy junto a si, os braços dela caídos por sobre seus ombros, o rosto colado ao seu, num remorso velado. No entanto, assim que Norton se inclinou para fincar-lhe a seringa nas costas, Ivy abriu os olhos, encarando o padastro, e assustada, armou suas garras, perfurando-o nos pulmões e coração. Logan abriu os olhos instantaneamente, enquanto o grito dela preeenchia o ar a sua volta. As garras retroagiram, deixando que o corpo de Norton rolasse ao chão, e Logan a trouxesse até seu campo de visão.

Os olhos de Ivy e Logan se encontraram, enquanto ela tremia e os furos em sua pele regeneravam-se. Ela desviou seu olhar para os cortes, as lágrimas escorrendo de seu olhos, e Logan posou suavemente seus de dos sobre eles, acariciando-lhe a pele.

- Merda! - xingou irritado, enquanto sentia Ivy soluçar. - Por que diabos isso tinha que acontecer? - Ele a fitou tristemente, sentindo-se culpado por aquilo, e sem aguentar vê-la naquele estado, se colocou de pé, afastando-se.

Ivy o fitou por alguns instantes, e imitando-o, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, murmurando:

- A culpa não foi sua... - beijou-lhe a orelha – Eu sabia o risco que corria quando vim, mas eu precisava lutar por você...

Logan virou-se para ela, encarando-a em castanhos brilhantes, e a ouviu completar:

- Eu precisava passar por tudo isso... porque eu que te amo.

Logan hesitou, as mãos foram ao rosto dela, prendendo-a pela nuca, e com os dois polegares acariciou-lhe as bochechas, antes de tomar seus lábios, ardorosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Vamos, Jean... " - Charles fixou seu olhar no dela - "Aonde você está?"

"Esqueça, Charles!"- esbravejou Rachel – "Ela se foi..."

Charles manteve seu olhar azul sobre ela, enquanto sentia Rachel penetrar na sua mente tentando fazê-lo recuar, mas cada passo que ela dava adiante, ele a fazia recuar dois. As feições de ambos contraídas, as linhas do maxilar dele duras, e seus corpos flutuavam a um metro e meio do chão. O nome de Jean continuava ecoando dentro da cabeça de Rachel, ao passo que ela sentia-se enfraquecer. Charles estava conseguindo o que queria, forçando-a a recuar, e dando espaço para que Jean aflorasse. Usando de todas as suas forças, ela tentou faz-lo recuar, mas foi em vão. Ele havia, habilmente, construído barreiras em sua mente, desta vez muito mais poderosas que as anteriores.

"Professor..." - a voz invadiu sua mente.

"Jean?" - inquiriu-a mentalmente - " Lute contra Rachel, ela está fraca."

A cabeça da ruiva pendeu para trás, interrompendo o contato visual que mantinham, e o corpo de Xavier bateu de encontro ao chão. O corpo de Rachel se contorceu no ar, enquanto o rosto dela se debatia para um lado e para o outro. Charles tentou novamente penetrar em sua mente, mas foi em vão, agora era Jean quem o proibira. Exatamente nesse momento, uma explosão é ouvida seguida de um forte tremor de terra, enquanto Fera e Tempestade surgem no corredor.

- O senhor está bem, professor? - pergunta Ororo, fitando-o preocupado, para só depois desviar seu olhar para Rachel – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu a encontrei enquanto tentava achar Ivy... - disse se colocando de pé - , e nós travamos um pequeno embate mental.

- Charles, temos que ir... - ponderou Hank – a explosão deve ter danificado a estrutura da caverna.

- Não podemos, Hank – seu olhar continuava sobre o corpo acima de sua cabeça – A mente de Jean está travando uma batalha com a de Rachel.

- Professor, esqueça... - ponderou Ororo – Esse lugar vai explodir.

Um novo tremor mais intenso se seguiu ao primeiro, e o corpo de Rachel caiu ao chão, enquanto um pó fino desprendia-se do teto sobre suas cabeças.

- Jean? - Charles se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Hank e Ororo se aproximaram de Charles, ouvindo-o perguntar mais uma vez:

- Jean?

- Professor? - ela respondeu ainda aturdida, com um meio sorriso.

- Oh, Jean – devolveu-lhe o sorriso -, não sabe o quanto estou alegre em tê-la de volta.

- E eu em voltar... - pôs sua mão na dele, e desviando o olhar para os outros dois mutantes, saudou-os: - É bom revê-los... Hank, Ororo...

Eles assentiram, e ela se colocou de pé com a ajuda de Charles.

- Agora vamos sair daqui... - ponderou tempestade.

- Onde estão Ivy e Logan? - perguntou Charles, preocupado.

Ororo fitou Hank, mas antes que pudessem responder, Ivy e Logan entraram no corredor quase se chocando com eles.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntou Logan num rosnado – Já deviam ter saído desse lugar... - suas palavras morreram ao ver a ruiva ao lado de Charles e perceber que ela lhe sorria. Encarando o professor, indagou: - O que significa isso?

- Jean está de volta – respondeu HanK.

- Olá, Logan... - sorriu-lhe como sempre fazia.

- Jean? - Logan murmurou, estreitando seu olhar sob a ruiva, e soltando a mão de Ivy, deu um passo até ela. - É você mesma?

Ela assentiu com um novo sorriso. Logan se aproximou mais dela, mais um novo tremor de terra os tirou daquele momento, fazendo com que Jean caísse sobre, e tomando a mão de Jean entre as suas, correu pelo corredor. Todos o imitaram, inclusive Ivy, auxiliada por Charles, que ficara para trás a fim de confortá-la. Ele percebera o quanto ela ficara confusa com toda aquela situação.

O grupo já tinha alcançado a floresta que circundava a caverna, quando Charles deteve Ivy pelo braço:

- Não dê tanta importância ao que viu... - ele murmurou-lhe, os olhos azuis dentro dos dela. Os olhos de Ivy marejaram, mas os dedos dele impediram as lágrimas de deslizarem, e mantendo uma linha fina de sorriso, prosseguiu: - Ele está apenas confuso com a volta de Jean. Você sabe que o quanto ele a amou.

- Obrigada pela amizade. - Ivy acariciou-lhe o rosto, beijando-o ternamente – Não acredito que o amor que ele sentia por ela tenha sido abalado por mim, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço suas palavras.

- O que pretende fazer, então? - indagou antes que ela o deixasse sozinho para seguir os outros.

- Eu vou pensar um pouco em mim... - sorriu, virando-se para as árvores mais a frente.

Charles acompanhou-a com o olhar, e depois a seguiu em passos apressados. O jato surgiu na frente do grupo, impondo-se a floresta. Ororo entrou primeiro seguida por Hank, Logan e Jean, e por fim, Ivy e Charles. Todos se sentaram, atando os cintos firmemente enquanto o jato seguia para a Mansão Xavier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não houve problemas na Mansão, tudo estava tal como Ororo e Hank deixara. As crianças apenas um pouco assustadas, mas nada que a presença dos mais velhos não trouxesse de volta: a calma e confiança anterior. Houve várias sobre a volta de Jean, que se tornou nos minutos seguintes a grande atração da casa. Ivy, aproveitando-se disso, tomou a direção de seu quarto, passando desapercebida por todos, inclusive à Charles.

O corredor da mansão nunca lhe parecera tão escuro e tristonho, quanto naquele momento em que o atravessava em silêncio, as batidas de seu coração retumbando em seus ouvidos como um tambor. A porta do quarto abriu-se, deixando-a entrar, durante algum tempo Ivy ficou parada no beiral, olhando tudo a sua volta com o olhar nublado, como se fosse irreal. Depois seguiu até o armário, e pegando uma pequena mochila, encheu-a com alguns objetos pessoais, fechando-a em seguida. Tomou o caminho de volta a porta, e lançando um último olhar ao aposento, saiu para o corredor.

Todos ainda se encontravam no salão, e ela não teve dificuldade em alcançar os gramados, e atravessá-los sob a luz da lua. O silêncio era intenso a sua volta, só ouvia seus passos ecoando na escuridão enquanto alcançava o portão da propriedade e o fazia ranger para dar-lhe passagem. Ivy cruzou-o com o passo firme, olhando de relance a casa que destacava-se na paisagem. Encostando a cabeça na grade, deixou que as lágrimas viessem e banhassem seu rosto. O melhor a fazer era partir, ainda estava confusa com o que lhe acontecera, mas era grata pelo o que os x-men haviam feito por ela, só não estava preparada conviver com o amor de Logan por Jean agora que ela voltara. Ivy virou-se para a estrada e a seguiu. Tinha que achar seu próprio lugar, e de preferência longe dali.

Ela já havia andado um bom pedaço de chão, estava quase a duas horas andando. Os carros passavam por ela, lançando os faróis na sua direção, e uma brisa forte e fria começara a soprar. Ivy se abrigou sob o casaco de couro, e continuou na estrada. Um leve ronco de motor insistente a fez olhar para trás, um farol ofuscou-lhe a vista, não deixando-a divisar absolutamente nada. Ela interrompeu sua marcha, fitando a luz, e viu um corpo ser delineado por ela. Quem quer que fosse parecia decidido em ir na sua direção, e o coração de Ivy disparou. Aos poucos ela viu a figura de Logan surgiu a sua frente, iluminada pelo farol da moto, fazendo seus pensamentos serem arrastado de um extremo ao outro de sua apreensão. Só conseguiu dissipá-los totalmente quando ele parou perto dela, atirando seu charuto ao chão e amassando-o com a ponta da bota.

- Fugindo de alguém, guria? - Encarou-a sério.

- Talvez... - balbuciou em resposta – parece que um dia todos se vão. De alguma forma...

- Foi isso que andou pensando nas últimas horas? - ironizou ele.

- Provavelmente sabe melhor do que a resposta para essa sua pergunta – rebateu no mesmo tom - , mas você tem razão em se sentir ofendido pela minha partida abrupta, eu devia ter lhe agradecido pelo que fez por mim desde que cheguei no Instituto.

- Acho que teria evitado muitos problemas se tivesse feito isso. – Ele deu mais um passo se colocando junto a ela, e parecendo não se importar com o tom ácido de sua resposta, concluiu: - Ao menos não me faria ter perdido tempo em vir até aqui para lhe devolver isso... - pegou a mão dela e depositou uma correntinha em sua superfície.

- Estava como você... - sorriu ao fitar o pequeno objeto entre seus dedos, e desviando o olhar para Logan, balbuciou: - Obrigada.

- Sem problemas – ele riu, indagando em seguida: - Posso? - apontou a corrente.

- Claro... - respondeu insegura, erguendo os cabelos.

Logan debruçou-se sobre ela, colocando-lhe a corrente ao redor do pescoço e fechando-o, murmurou-lhe próximo ao ouvido: - Prontinho.

Confusa, ela posou os dedos sobre o relicário e assentiu levemente com a cabeça, ouvindo-o prosseguir:

- Tá indo para onde?

- Por aí...

- Sei... - ele coçou o queixo e deixando seu olhar sobre ela, concluiu: - Não vai esperar o presidente revogar a Lei para se sentir mais livre? - Ela demorou a responder, e Logan acrescentou: - Sem a influência de Rachel em sua mente, ele provavelmente fará isso.

Ela sorriu-lhe, encarando-o.

- Sei me cuidar... - argumentou – Tive um bom professor dessa matéria nos últimos meses.

A risada de Wolverine foi mais aberta dessa vez, e ele alfinetou:

- Soube que ele não era tão bom assim... - seus olhos escureceram preenchendo os dela – Ou você não teria que partir deste modo.

- As pessoas precisam de espaço, experiências novas, para pôr em prática o que aprenderam – ponderou – Por isso, eu espero que você e Jean... - Ivy não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi puxada pelo braço, batendo ao encontro do corpo dele, e encarou-o em castanhos brilhantes, enquanto o ouvia rosnar:

- Não seja ridícula. – Sorriu-lhe, deixando que suas mãos subissem pelos braços, prendendo-lhe o rosto entre elas, e mantendo-o próximo ao dele. - Eu não passei por aquilo tudo para ficar nos braços de Jean.

Os olhos escuros dele corriam de um para o outro dela, apertando levemente o rosto entre seus dedos, trazendo-a cada vez mais perto.

- Eu achei... - Os olhos presos nos dele, sentindo-se enrubescer, enquanto ele roçava seus lábios sobre os dela, murmurando:

- Para variar, tirou conclusões apressadas – depositou um leve beijo sobre eles - , mas eu posso perdoá-la se aceitar uma carona.

- Carona? - Fitou-o confusa – Para onde?

- Por aí... - ele riu, e voltando-se para moto, completou: – É sua última chance de arrumar um maluco que a siga numa estrada escura.

- Não consegue simplesmente dizer que me ama? - desdenhou ela, enquanto o seguia. Logan, entretanto, parou, virando-se para ela.

- Acha que foi isso que me trouxe aqui?

- Acho. - rebateu firme.

- Não é romântico falar sobre isso numa estrada deserta – ironizou, puxando-a pela cintura e colando-a junto a si. Um barulho seco cortou o ar e começou a chover. Os dois riram e ele completou: - , principalmente embaixo de chuva.

- Deixe de ser ranzinza... - Ivy rebateu colando seus lábios nos dele.

Os lábios de Logan tomaram os dela apaixonadamente, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos sobre a nuca dele, rendendo-se totalmente ao seu toque. Logan apertou-a contra seu corpo, querendo prendê-la a si, assim como Ivy havia feito com ele, há algum tempo atrás, quando do meio do nada surgiu na sua frente, na sua vida, tirando-lhe totalmente a faculdade de pensar. Sem pensar duas vezes, sufocou-a com um beijo ardoroso, deixando-o que a chuva intensa molhassem seus corpos quentes.

_**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_**Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**_

_**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please**_

_**Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take**_

_**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**_

_**Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**_

_**xxxxx**_ _**FIM **__**xxxxx**_

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Flores, como fazia muito tempo que não postava, achei melhor colocar tudo direto... Espero que gostem da fic e que possam sonhar como eu sonhei ao escrevê-la!**_

_**Obrigada pelo carinho e paciência.  
**_

_**Rô  
**_


End file.
